


Intertwined

by roseywonu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Morecharacterswillappear, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampire Family, Vampires, Witchcraft, Wizards, morerelathionshipswillappear, rensung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseywonu/pseuds/roseywonu
Summary: " he bit into the soft flesh, the blood flowing in his mouth. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips at the sweet addictive liquid and all that was going through his mind was more more more. "





	1. Chapter 1

     The wind caressed the leaves of the tree creating a soft melody. The boy sitting at the base of the old oak, glanced up eyes closed listening to the soothing sound of nature.  He loved the bright green of the fresh leaves and the baby blue of the clear sky, not a cloud in sight .  He sighed and turned to back to reading his book, trying to finish it so he could write the report that was due 1 week from now. He hated leaving everything for the last minute preferring to get everything done as soon as possible. At least this way he would have time for a bit of drawing as well. Anything to keep his mind of the fact that he didn't have a lover to keep him company, to keep him occupied.  
      Oh how he wished to have someone hold him during the night. Someone to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Someone to love him for once. But fate had a thing for making him miserable. It was nothing new given his life at home, his younger brother being the only thing that kept him going. Sometimes Taeyong wondered if he was getting some sort of punishment for something he's done in his past life, but the idea would disappear as quickly as it came.  
    The small droplet that hit his arm pulled him from the depths of his mind. It was starting to drizzle, so he gathered his blanket and clutched the book to his chest, starting the journey towards the imposing mansion that was his home. He approached the tall building entering through the kitchen, where some broth was bubbling on the stove. He completely forgot about the broth, and hoped that he could save today's lunch. He left the book and his blanket on the table and hurried over to the stone, picking up the spoon trying to see if the food was still edible. He let out a breath, happy that the food could be saved and so he got to work, putting in all kinds of spices and adding some more vegetables all the while humming under his breath.  
  He was busy fleeting around the kitchen, so he didn't hear the sound of the front door opening. His brother took his shoes off, leaving his backpack in the hall, before heading to the kitchen as if he was drawn by the nice aroma floating around the house. He entered quietly, approaching Taeyong before he hugged his brother who was stirring the soup. Taeyong dropped the spoon jumping away from the arms circling his slim waist while clutching his chest. Jisung couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing because of his brother's hilarious reaction.  
    "Jisung," Taeyong tried to control his voice but he couldn't stop it from getting higher in pitch "how many times do I have to tell you not to do this?!"  
    Jisung tried to say something but he couldn't stop laughing, and Taeyong couldn't keep the smile off his face seeing his precious brother so happy. He could take any prank of Jisung's if only it meant that he would get to see that beautiful smile and hear his beautiful laugh. Jisung was the only family he had left, his parents long gone from their lives, their lives claimed by the creatures hiding in the deep woods behind their house. They were lovely people, that loved nature and that brought their end.  
     Taeyong still remembers that night, it was during a full moon and his parents wanted to see some flowers that would bloom only then. So they left 6 year old Taeyong with his then 1 year old brother Jisung, in the care of their nanny while they went out to the forest. That night, Taeyong couldn't sleep, he kept turning in his bed, and in the end he left the security of his blanket and headed to sit down in the alcove of his window. He stared at the dark woods, that seemed endless, waiting, and waiting for a sign that his parents were coming home.  
     He laid there, with his back on the soft cushions of his window seat, till the morning sun started to rise above the crowns of the trees. Time passed and his lids got heavier, but he fought of the sleep trying to stay awake. He waited for his parents but they never came back. At least they did not come back whole. They were found in the hearts of the woods, bodies torn to pieces. They were brought back to be properly buried,and since then it was only Taeyong and his brother, the nanny having left scared that the creatures would leave the woods and approach the house. At first Taeyong didn't know what to do but he remembered what his mom taught him and he took the best care he could of Jisung. As time passed he got better, raising Jisung to be the respectful and loving boy that he was now.  
      The little giggles escaping Jisung's mouth were the sweetest sounds that he could hear and he was glad that he didn't give up on the sweet soul. He couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes, while looking at how big the little helpless baby grew, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Jisung seemed to notice, the tears in his brothers eyes, giggles stopping altogether and feet moving rapidly to embrace his brother.  
    "I'm sorry," he said eyes turned towards the ground, " I didn't mean to make you upset". His soft voice pulled at Taeyong's heart and he let the tears out.  
    " You didn't make me upset sweetheart" he mumbled in Jisung's hair kissing the crown of his head, and rocking them from one side to the other.  
     Jisung pulled back before looking at his brother with wide worried eyes before his soft voice drifted in the air "Then, why are you crying?"  
      Taeyong looked in the eyes of his brother while combing through his honey locks with his long and bony fingers.  
      "I was lost in my memories, but don't worry, I am not upset." He answered with a soft smile on his face and his heart warmed by the care that was shown to him.  
     " Were you thinking of mom and dad again?" came the sharp voice of the boy. Taeyong knew that Jisung didn't like it when he thought about his parents because he said " I don't like it when you think of them because they make you upset. I don't like to see you upset. You should smile all the time." Those words always managed to warm his heart.  
     " Yes I was, but I also thought about how cute and small you were." he said smiling, and after he a pause he continued the smile and love clear in his voice" I was wondering where my cutie went because all I see now is a handsome teen".  
      Jisung buried his face in his brother's chest hearing those words, trying to stop him from seeing his blushing his cheeks but he was too late. Taeyong saw the red dusting his cheeks, his smile blooming into a full grin. He pried his brothers arms from around his waist and pushed him towards the table "Enough talking, you must be hungry. I made some soup, so sit down." he told him while going to the stove to put some soup in the bowls he prepared. He laid the steaming soup in front of Jisung who took mouthfuls, not caring that it was still hot. He was starving and his brother's food was delicious.  
    After they finished eating, Taeyong sent his brother to his room to do his homework, and he cleaned the table before thinking what to cook for their dinner. He preferred to cook rather than going out to eat, and so he learned and developed different recipes over time. He finally settled, on making some simple steak with some veggies. He prepared the ingredients for later, before picking up his book and blanket and heading up to his room. He headed to the window sit, leaning back against the cushions and covering his body with the woll blanket before picking up his reading. Without even knowing the sound of the rain drops hitting the window sill put him to sleep.  
    When he woke up, he looked at the time seeing that it was almost time for dinner. He sat upright setting his precious book on the table near him. He took his time going down the black marble staircase, going into the kitchen and starting to prepare the food.  
     When the sound of the grandfather clock, filled the mansion announcing that it was already eight o'clock, Jisung came bounding down the stairs sliding in the kitchen. Taeyong smiled at his brother's antics before telling him to sit down, to wait for the food that was almost ready.  
     " So," came Taeyong's voice "how was school today?" Jisung looked up at his brother from playing with the edge of a napkin.  
    " It was boring at first, but then it got so much more interesting." Jisung was now on the edge of his chair ready to tell Taeyong what happened. Taeyong briefly looked at his brother, an amused smirk on his face. "Well go on, tell me what happened."  
     " So I was in English literature, when the secretary comes in. And guess what?!" Jisung says excitedly.  
" Hmm, I can't really think of anything, but go on tell me" said Taeyong trying to enter in his brother's game.  
   " So, as I was saying Miss Penelope comes in and talks with the teacher, who looks quiet surprised. And then after she left, he turned to us and told us that we have new students! We, as in our class has new students! Can you believe that?!" Jisung's voice started getting louder getting to the point of shouting towards the end. It was indeed quiet unusual, even when he was in high school, they never got any new students. Their town was small and people rarely moved here because they were afraid of the large numbers of creatures, that were said to exist here. Even Taeyong's family lived in this town for hundreds of years. Their family was one of the founding families, and their home has been here since around the middle of 1300. The mansion that they lived in, was passed down through the many generations, the stone walls the witnesses to happy moments and sad moments. And so of course it was a surprise that someone decided to come to this secluded place surrounded by the deep woods.  
    He looked at Jisung who was practically buzzing on his chair before turning back to the food on the stove. " And who is this student?" he asked genuinely curious about the identity of the kid.  
      "It wasn't one, there were two new students!" Jisung exclaimed, while leaning back and waving around two fingers. Taeyong's eyes widened at that. He couldn't believe what Jisung was telling him but he knew that he wouldn't lie to him. " And what are their names? " he asked, curiosity lacing his words.  
      " One of them is Jaemin and the other is Renjun. And I think their family name is Jung." Jung, such a familiar name. He feels like he knows that family name but he can't quiet put his finger on it." But Tae, they refused to say why they were here, and where they were from and they refused to talk to anyone. " Jisung's tone turned sad this time and Taeyong wanted to take his sadness away. He knew that Jisung was the loner, and he knew how much he wanted to have friends. But kids are cruel, and they continously made fun of the boy without parents. Little did he know that Jisung, considered him his parent always referring to him as his dad when talking about him outside of the house. But since he didn't know, he blamed himself for the pain brought upon his precious Jisung. He loved Jisung to pieces and he wanted the best for him. Even though he knew he wasn't his son, he always thought of him like that as weird as it may sound for some. Ever since they were little he wanted to give him everything he could. At first he couldn't care for him properly getting help from the people in the small town, but then when he reached the age of nine and Jisung the age of four he took responsibility for the boy, raising him and teaching him everything he could, giving him all of his love and attention. But it wasn't the right time for him to become emotional, so he focused back on the boy sitting at the table.  
    "Maybe they are shy, afterall they came to a new city that doesn't even get visitors. So maybe they are still afraid of what people might think of them. Don't take it personally hun." Taeyong said with his soft clear voice trying to sooth the sad boy. And to his relief his words lifted Jisung's mood, the boy going back to telling him about his school day. Meanwhile Taeyong platted the food and carried it to the oak table. Even though they had a dinning room they preferred eating in the kitchen, the dinning room being to big. "Jisung, tomorrow I have to go to university. I will be taking the train early in the morning. I won't be long, I just have to pick up my courses and drop something off. Will it be alright if I leave your food in the fridge?" Taeyong asked his brother between bites. Since their town was so small they didn't have a university, so he had to go to another city, that was a two hour train ride away from their town. The university there, wasn't that big but it was perfect for Taeyong. Why perfect? Because after talking with his teachers they decided that it would be best to give him the courses, without him going to classes so that he could take care of his brother. All he had to do was drop by from time to time to pick up the courses and hand in his assignments. He was really grateful that he had such understanding and kind teachers.  
   " It's alright, I can wait till you get home... I don't really like eating alone." Jisung's small voice broke his train of thought. He knew that but he didn't want Jisung to wait for him, but he also knew that he couldn't convince otherwise. Jisung was a very stubborn kid." Fine, but at least eat some fruit when you get home." Even if Jisung didn't like fruits he agreed, just so he wouldn't upset his brother.  
    After that, they continued eating in silence and when they were done they washed the dishes together,before heading to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. Taeyong entered the elegant and intricate bathroom approaching the porcelain bathtub. He stopped to look in the mirror, running a hand through his black locks. He still couldn't remember why the name Jung was so familiar, but he decided to let go of it in exchange of taking a warm bath to relax himself. After he was done he changed into his silk pijamas. Going back into his room he approached the fireplace, starting a small fire to warm up the cold room, before heading to the too big for him bed and laying on the silken sheets. He thought about reading but decided against it inf a or of going to sleep. He had to wake up early to get to the train station. He pulled the heavy blanket over his thin frame before snuggling into his pillows. He closed his eyes letting the sound of the burning logs lull him to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters will appear as the story moves on. And more ships will appear as well. Please bear with me. And tell me what you thought in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

     The sound of the purring engine, was the only sound filling the car. The two boys sitting in the back looking out the window with nostalgy in their eyes,the one sitting behind the wheel glancing back at them from time to time. He couldn't believe that he was going back to the place he grew up in. While he was excited the two boys sitting in the back, were sad to be leaving behind the place where all of their memories had their roots. He felt bad for them, but he was sure that the two would love to be back in the house that they grew up in. Even with the bad memories that it brought, it was still the house that held their childhood memories.  
     Jaehyun was born in Corvuswood, to one of the founder families. He was the first child to be born in this city. He was one of three brothers, being the oldest out of them. He loved his brothers, and he loved playing with them. He remembers playing all day not a care in the world. He remembers tumbling in the grass in the backyard of the mansion. He remembers running through his mother's precious gardens searching for his siblings. Without knowing a smile graced his handsome features at the fond memories. He wishes he could go back to those times when everyone was together living normal lives. But it was his fault. If only he listened to his father's words. If only he stayed away from the forest. But he ignored any warnings and one night he walked to the edge of the woods, trying to see something in the dark. His thin blouse was doing nothing to keep away the cold wind that was blowing but he couldn't care at the moment. He heard the leaves rustling and then as if it was a mirage he saw two glowing eyes. Eyes that were mesmerizing, calling him to enter the woods. And as the fool that he was he entered, walking deeper and deeper towards what would be the end of his mundane life.  
     He remembers vividly the fingers digging in the flesh of his waist pulling him against the cold body of the creature. And how could he forget the pain, the pain of the fangs piercing his fragile skin. How could he forget the feeling of his life slipping away. And how... How could he forget the kiss of the death that followed. The once happy boy, was now turned into a creature of the night.  
      A creature that feasted on the blood of the innocent. A creature meant to lurk in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. He was a monster, an uncontrollable monster, that was craving for blood. That night when he came back to his senses, he felt a terrible thirst that needed to be quenched. He could hear the pounding blood of the animals around him, could smell it. The once metalic and repulsive smell now sweet and inviting. But the sweetest smell was coming from the mansion that he could see between the gaps in the trees.  
      He tried to control the urge, he tried to control himself but in the end the animalistic side won and he made a dash for the house that held the sleeping bodies of his family. But he  didn't make it too far not even making it past the tree line when he was slammed to the ground by a bigger force. While snarling and twisting in the arms around him, holding him down he turned his head towards the one that was holding him, instantly recognizing the creature that turned him into this monster. He was calmly looking at the thrashing boy, face as still as a statue.  
     He snarled at the man holding him, snapping his jaw like a wild animal, but when their eyes met he stilled. It was as if the man was controlling him through his eyes. He couldn't move a muscle, all he could do was stare.  
    "Now that you are done making a scene, I believe that it is time for proper introductions." said the man in a smooth slightly amused voice. "My name is Johnny Seo and I do have to apologize for what I have done to you. As much as I would like to let you go, from now on I am your sire and you are under my protection. I will teach you everything you need to know about your new life." The seriousness of his words could be heard in his voice." You can hate me, but from now on you are my child and I shall care for you as best as I can. And now before you regret butchering your family I will teach you how to hunt and feed on the blood of animals.The smile that appeared on his face, gave his once terrifying features a strange warmth and Jaehyun started relaxing.  
      Without even knowing, Jaehyun started relaxing, the stranger's words oddly comforting. After that the Johnny taught him how to use his senses to track the animal and after showing him how to take the animal down he let Jaehyun try it for himself. When he finally managed to catch a rabbit he bit into the soft flesh, the blood flowing in his mouth. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips at the sweet addictive liquid and all that was going through his mind was more more more. He tried to hunt for more but he was stopped by Johnny.  
   "It is enough for now. Now that you have fed it is time for you to return to your home. I do not like taking this risk but your family will be worried about you, if you suddenly disappear." came Johnny's smooth voice, his eyebrows creased in slight concern" But remember these two things that you must do. One thing you have to do is control your hunger, and the other is to stray from light. " His voice was almost pleading, and Jaehyun couldn't help but nod taking his words to his heart.  
      " If you are in danger I will know and I will come to you. Now go, and I will see you tomorrow. " Now the smile was back on his face, and before Jaehyun could leave he pulled him into a brief embrace. Jaehyun was stunned by his action, but he couldn't question him because the moment he let go of Jaehyun, Johnny vanished.  
       That morning, Jaehyun didn't leave the room in fear that he would hurt his siblings or his parents. He ignored the knocks on his door staying huddled in the corner of the room, one hand pressing against his mouth and one pinching his nose. He was sitting in the dark, trying his best not to give in to the urge. His throat was burning, his fangs tingling waiting to taste the sweet sweet smelling blood of his younger brothers. He stayed there till night fell, and when he was sure everyone was slipping he ran to the woods in searc of Johnny.  
       After that day, his control got better but he still couldn't walk under the sun like he used to. He tried to stand and bath in the warm rays of the sun but they burned his skin, and so he was confined to his room curtains drawn at all times. At night he would meet with Johnny, who would patiently teach him anything he could. As days passed he got closer to Johnny, who he resented at first but came to understand him and see his many sides. But all the peace came to an end when the villagers started finding dead animals all over the forest. People were panicking, having seen the signs of fangs, the sign of vampires. They started suspecting everyone, and Jaehyun had to be more careful because people started to patrol the woods at all times. He was worried about Johnny as well, and he hoped that they wouldn't find his closest friend.  
     This went on for a while, till one full moon night. That night Jaehyun was standing in front of his window, waiting for his family to fall asleep. He could hear the steady breathing of his siblings in the room next to his. But his parents were up and walking around the foyer which was unusual. Little did he know what was waiting for him.  
    When the clock striked at twelve o'clock, he heard the front door open and the footsteps of his parents hurrying to get outside. Confusion filled his mind, and he left the confines of his room to try and find out what was going on. He went down the staircase, and entered the foyer. There he saw a note which he assumed was from his parents. He picked it up reading over the lines a few times. What he didn't notice was the crowd of villagers approaching the mansion. He was too angry, he felt betrayed by his own parents. They left him, but he didn't care so much about him but about his brothers. They left them behind thinking they were "monsters" just like he was. He was hurt but it was no time for that he had to meet with Johnny and then he had to tell the twins the news. Even though they were twins they looked completely different from the other, but he loved them to bits.  
       The sound of heavy footsteps, reached his ears and hurried to the window. He could see in the distance the villagers that were quickly approaching and for the first time in a while he felt panic. He knew he had to leave as soon as possible or it wouldn't end well and he knew he had to take the boys with him. Jaehyun ran upstairs opening the door to their room startling the previously sleeping boys awake. They looked at him with half opened eyes and watched as he hurriedly packed a few clothes before they saw him head for their beds.  
       "Jae," came the confused voice of Jaemin "what are you doing?" Jaehyun could hear slight fear lacing his words and he felt his chest constrict. "We have to leave, we can't stay here we are in danger" said Jaehyun stumbling over his words in his hurry.  
       Renjun looked at his older brother before getting up from his bed and grabbing the hand of his twin following their older brother out of their room and in the foyer. They stopped to put their shoes on and grab a coat, and Jaehyun went to the window only to see the villagers almost at their door. Without even realizing he picked up his brothers dashing out the door of the kitchen, towards the foods. The boys were clutching on their brother, terrified by the blurry images that were flying past them not understanding what was happening. When Jaehyun stopped, they could see another man pacing around the forest floor.  
    Johnny turned towards them before, taking a few bigs steps to reach them. He checked Jaehyun over who had put down the twins by now. After making sure that he was alright, he turned towards the two boys who cowered in fear. He tried to get closer to them but they fell to the ground crawling trying to get as far away from them as they could. Johnny could feel Jaehyun's pain at their actions but he couldn't do anything.  
      "J-Jae, where are we? Where are mom and dad? Who is he? What is happening?" came the frightened voice of the older twin, the younger of  
the two, Renjun, not uttering a word.  
      Jaehyun sighed before telling the boys everything that happened, starting from being turned into what he now knew was a vampire, up until now. By the end of the explanation, Jaemin and Renjun were sobbing, feeling hurt by the fact that their parents abandoned them, being hurt by what happened to their brother, from relief that their brother saved them, from relief that their brother still loved and cared for them. They threw themselves in their brother's embrace searching for warmth and love and finding it in his tight embrace. They cried until they fell asleep and all he could was rub their back soothingly and sing a lullaby.  
      Johnny watched it unfold, and when the twins fell asleep he sat next to Jaehyun. "I think it's best that we leave as soon as possible. I have a friend that would be willing to take us in." he whispered while fidgeting with his hands.  
      "John you know I can't walk in the sun. Take the boys with you and leave me here." Jaehyun couldn't be bothered with his safety, he had to know the twins were safe before worrying about himself.  
      "Well you will be able to from now on," Johnny paused to take something out from the pocket of his coat " when I turned you, I went and spoke to the leader of the coven that resides here. They owed me a favor for saving one of their witches and I asked for them to make you something that would protect you from the sun." He was fidgeting with a small box in his hand and Jaehyun grew more curious as time went by." A few days ago, I went by their Supreme's house and she gave me this, " he said while opening the box to show him what was in it. Inside of it there was beautiful black ring with a small white stone in the middle, represinting a full moon. The band of the ring had intricate vines intertwining and reaching towards the moon. Jaehyun picked the ring up carefully before trying it on and seeing that it was perfect. " saying that as long as you have that ring on you will be able to move during day." Jaehyun looked at Johnny before smiling brightly his dimples showing. He was so happy, now he could take his brothers to safety, he could spend more time with his brothers.  
      That same day, they started their journey to a new town. The town was far but it was no problem for Johnny and Jaehyun,who used their ability to get there faster. When they got there they were welcomed by another vampire, that gave them everything they needed, and Jaehyun couldn't miss the loving looks shared between him and Johnny but he let it go thinking that Johnny will tell him everything when he is ready. At first they were happy, the twins were adjusting well, he could say that they actually were happy, but one day a deadly disease spread around the small city affecting everyone including Jaemin and Renjun.  
        At first it wasn't that serious, but then the fever came and with it came hallucinations and pain. Jaehyun stayed by their bedside, hoping, praying that they would be fine but they just got worse and worse. They were getting closer to the end of their lives. He could see their life slipping away from. He was torn, he loved them dearly and couldn't imagine a day without their bright smiles and melodic laugh. He tried getting any doctor to try and treat them but he always got the same response, there was nothing to do and he should be happy that they lived this long and that he didn't catch the diseases. Oh how he wished that he could cure them. He knew he could turn them but he refused to do so even if Johnny begged him to do so, even if he wanted to do it. He couldn't do it, he couldn't doom them to a life full of fear, a life full of pain. But Jaehyun loved them too much so in a moment of irrationallity, he turned them. When he realised what he had done, he felt ashamed and afraid, he was afraid that they would hate him, that they would be disgusted by what he had done. But to his surprise, when the twins woke up and he told them what he had done between sobs, the twins instead of pushing him away, jumped on him hugging him and crying with him. They were exhilarated to hear that they would get to spend their lives with their brother. They actually wanted to ask Johnny to turn them, because they wanted to be close to their brother, because they loved him, but they were afraid that he would refuse them. From that day, Jaehyun and Johnny taught them everything they knew, from hunting to controlling their thirst, to using their abilities. Jaemin and Renjun were fast learners mastering everything in a short time. Their only problem was that they couldn't walk in the sun like their brother Jaehyun or like Johnny who they slowly grew closer to.  
       Jaehyun didn't know what to do, he wanted the boys to be able to enjoy the warmth of the sun but he knew how much pain that would bring them. So he begged Johnny to take him back to Corvuswood to talk with the coven. Johnny couldn't see the three boys so sad so he decided that he will go talk to the coven. When he came back he had two rings similar to Jaehyun's. While Jaehyun's stone was a Moonstone Jaemin's had a purple stone which Jaehyun later found out that it was an Amethyst and Renjun's had a yellowish stone that resembled the sun which they found out it was called Amber.  
      Now that they all could walk in the sun their lives starting becoming brighter. At first they lived in the shadows but then they came out to the light and build their life in that small town,thinking that maybe this time they would be able to stay there permanently. But now they were leaving the town that had so many good memories, heading back to the town where they were born and raised. To the town that chased them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo I am back with another chapter and this time we dive in Jaehyun's past. I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for any typos. And don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments. Also thank you for all the kudos and for reading this story ♡


	3. Chapter 3

        Jaehyun was brought back from his memories, by Renjun's soft voice asking him how long they still had till they reached Corvuswood.  
      Jaehyun didn't know so he couldn't answer the boy that was becoming anxious. Renjun was the more soft spoken of the two. While Jaemin was loud and extroverted, Renjun was the opposite quiet and introverted. But if they got comfortable around you, well you would have a storm coming for you.  
     "Jae," he looked at Jaemin through the rearview mirror waiting for him to continue "where are we staying?" That was a question that he was dreading. How could he tell them, they would be going back to the house that they were chased from in the middle of the night.  
     "We.. We are returning to our house." Jaehyun responded with a slight pause in his words before looking at the boys trying to gauge their reaction.  
      Before the boys could shout their protests at their brother, they saw a sign peaking from their trees marking the entrance to Corvuswood. They were finally entering the city. Both boys glued themselves to their windows looking out at the old buildings that resisted through time, remaining as beautiful as they left them. Even Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from glancing at the little stores that they passed on their way to their house. The mansions of the founder families, were on the other side of the town, the Jung house at the top of a small hill. Out of all the houses the Jung one was the most secluded one, sitting on a hill overlooking the city, it's small towers peaking over the tops of the trees.  
       The drove towards the house looming over them, stopping when they got to the front door. The mansion remained untouched, no person having lived there for hundreds of years scared that the Jung's would come back. And they did, they came back.  
      The boys got out of the car, and approached the heavy front doors before pulling them open. They first saw the foyer that accumulated dust over the years. Moving further into the house, they were overwhelmed with memories, and without even realizing tears started running down their faces. They were finally home.  
       Jaehyun walked upstairs the boys following him closely, Renjun clutching on his brother's arm. Jaehyun walked down the long hall before stopping in front of the last room opening the door that revealed his untouched bedroom. His breath hitched, as he walked into the room that withstand the touch of the years. Everything was just like it was before he left. He felt lightheaded as he wandered around the room, looking at every piece of furniture. He couldn't stay here any longer or he would breakdown, and it wasn't the time for that, so he turned around seeing the twins watching him from the entrance of the room their eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He walked towards them pulling them to his body, each on one side before moving to the room next to his. He pulled the door open, and when the twins saw the room before them they let out a sob falling to the floor bringing Jaehyun with them. As Jaehyun hugged them, trying to sooth them he looked at the two beds in the room. He looked at the still open closet, a reminder of the haste that he was in on that night. He couldn't help the tears that silently rolled down his porcelain cheeks. It was painful to remember what transpired here, it was painful to remember the sudden departure from their home. But as painful as it was, he was happy for he was home.  
       He pulled the boys up, supporting their weight before entering the room and sitting on what used to be Jaemin's bed. He ran his hands through their brown locks, kissing the crown of their heads, waiting for them to calm down. When their sobbing ceased, the only sound in the room the sound of their heavy breathing Jaehyun looked at them before opening his mouth.  
      "You could stay in this room together, or you could stay in the other bedrooms. There are plenty of rooms to chose from." his soft voice floated around, and both boys looked up at him.  
      "I w-want to stay here" came Renjun's timid voice. Jaemin looked at his Renjun before turning towards Jaehyun. "I will take the bedroom next to this one" he said his voice wavering a little. As much as Jaemin wanted to be close to his brother, they were older now, they couldn't share a room anymore,so he chose the other bedroom.  
      They stayed a while huddled together in comfortable silence, thinking about their past before they got up going down to the car to retrieve their luggage. The second bed in Renjun's room was moved to the bedroom next to his that was now Jaemin's. The beds were big enough for them maybe a bit too big but they couldn't get rid of them. They pulled the old clothes from their drawers, putting them in the boxes that previously had their stuff. They brought the boxes, to what used to be their parents bedroom that was now barren the only things left in it being the pieces of furniture and now the boxes full of their old clothes.  
      When they were done, they gathered in one of the sitting rooms that were overlooking the city. The sun was setting painting the sky with hues of pink and red, a beautiful masterpiece. They stayed in silence still caught up in their thoughts. When night fell, they got up Jaehyun ushering the twins to their rooms, to prepare their clothes and backpacks for their first day at the local high school. Renjun was excited, and Jaemin was too but he refused to admit it so they started bickering which brought a smile to Jaehyun's face. As he looked at them he knew they will be fine. As he headed to his room he couldn't help but think about what he should do tomorrow, before deciding that he would just clean around the house for now.  
      As the night got deeper Jaehyun watched the lights go out one by one till the town was covered in darkness. As opposed to popular belief, vampires can sleep, so he laid in his old bed bringing the blanket up to his chin. He closed his eyes letting sleep take him to another realm.

            ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

     Rays of sun entered the room, caressing the unblemished skin. Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched before getting out of bed. He looked at the intricate grandfather clock in the corner of the room seeing that it was seven in the morning. He had to wake up the boys now or they would be late to school. He first entered Renjun's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway looking at the sleeping boy. His hair was all over the pillow, his body cocooned in the pristine blanket. Jaehyun smiled at the sight before approaching the peaceful boy.  
      "Renjun," he whispered softly trying not to startle the boy "it's time to wake up". Renjun started squirming under the blanket ultimately throwing it off and sitting up in bed. He looked at his brother through sleepy eyes. "Good morning Jae." said the younger boy pulling him into a tight brace a smile present in his flawless face. After Jaehyun was sure that Renjun won't go back to sleep he left the room, going to Jaemin's room. Unlike Renjun, Jaemin was sprawled out on the bed like a starfish, half of the blanket on the floor, the other half tangled around his legs. Jaehyun's mouth turned into a fond smile at the cute sight. But before he even made it to the bed, Jaemin raised his head looking around the room. When he realised where he was he turned towards the other presence in the room,seeing his older brother there. He grinned at him, before making grabby hands. As tough as Jaemin was in the outside he was a boy that loved cuddles and kisses and would get upset if he won't get attention from his brothers. Jaehyun went to sit down next to Jaemin on his bed giving him a hug and a kiss on his chestnut hair.   
       "You have to get ready for school now, or you'll be late." he murmured in Jaemin's hair. "And please take care of Renjun, you know how he gets when in big crowds." Jaehyun softly reminded his brother. Renjun was afraid of big crowds, the loud noises of the people hurting his sensitive ears. Jaemin nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom connected to his bedroom.   
      Seeing that both of the boys were getting ready, he headed down into the kitchen. There wasn't any food so he made a mental note to head out to the local market later. While normal food couldn't help them, he still had to keep the appearances, and he had to admit that from time to time he still craved that bit of normality. He sat at the kitchen table waiting for the boys to come down.   
      When they came down, he picked up the car keys ushering them out the door and into the car. He drove down the driveway and on the road heading to the center of the city. The boys were silent still fighting of the urge to fall asleep. The drive to the school was short and he pulled up in the parking lot before turning to the back.   
       "Remember, no funny business. And be careful, stay close together and protect each other. I'll come pick you up at the end of the day. Now move on." he said his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Both boys nodded their heads before opening the doors and getting out of the car, and shouting "I love you"  to which Jaehyun responded with his own cheerful "I love you too" before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards their home to start cleaning the house.

            ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ 

       Jaemin and Renjun walked up the steps entering the old building. They wandered the halls weaving in and out of the throngs of people trying to find the headmaster's office. When they found it, they introduced themselves. They were handed their schedules, before being told to follow the secretary to their first class for the day. They followed her with small steps Renjun fidgeting with his fingers all the way to the class. When it was time for them to enter the classroom, Jaemin had to push his brother in order to get him to enter.   
       " Could you tell us your name?" came the sharp voice of the man that he supposed was their English teacher.   
       "My name is Jung Jaemin," he said with a hard tone in his voice his head held high, and his back straight "and this is my twin brother Jung Renjun" he said putting his hand on his brother's tensed shoulders. Even though Renjun was nervous, he held his head high and his back straight just like his brother oozing confidence.   
       "Would you like to share something about yourselves? Perhaps where are you from?" the teacher asked them watching them with wide curious eyes.   
        "No, that won't be necessary" came Renjun's soft voice. His words were soft spoken but his words had a certain finality to them that took their teacher by surprise. All he could was show them the empty seats towards the back of the classroom. The two boys, headed there taking their seats, and turning towards the front of the class to listen to what the teacher was talking about.   
        Their peace didn't last long, as a boy next to them turned in their direction. "Hello, my name is Jisung." His words were followed by a sweet smile, the boy scrunching his nose cutely and Renjun felt his breath being taken away by the beautiful boy. But unlike his brother, Jaemin glared at the poor boy that started fidgeting ultimately turning back towards the blackboard, his beautiful smile turning into a frown his head lowering towards the desk. Renjun's heart clenched at the sight. He felt the urge to comfort the boy wanting the smile to grace his handsome features again, but he controlled himself not understanding what was happening. This hasn't happened before, and he made a mental note to talk about this with Jaemin and Jaehyun. And maybe he could talk with Johnny when he will arrive.   
       After that the day was uneventful. They went to all of their classes, but Renjun hoped that he would see Jisung again. His heart yearned for the pretty boy. As time went by Renjun became sadder and sadder for he was not able to talk to the boy that captivated him. Renjun's change in mood didn't go unnoticed by his brother, Jaemin asking him worriedly if he was hurt or if something was bothering him, Renjun telling him that he will tell him at home. Both boys couldn't wait to get home, so when the last class ended they hurried to the parking lot, jumping into their brother's car that was already waiting for them.   
          Jaehyun turned towards them, a beautiful grin adorning his features. "So, how was your day?" he asked, voice laced with curiosity and excitement.   
         "It was alright," started Jaemin sounding bored "but then Renjun started acting weird." he said tone turned worried now. Jaehyun's face turned to one of worry, his eyes searching for Renjun's in the rearview mirror.   
     "Weird? What do you mean by weird? Did something happen?" Jaehyun's words were laced with worry and Renjun avoided his piercing eyes turning to look out the window at the mansion that was getting closer.   
      "He became sadder and sadder, and refused to tell me why." came Jaemin's voice with a hint of hurt in it which made Renjun turn to his brother. Before he could say anything the car stopped and Jaehyun got out hurrying to the door, turning back just to motion for them to hurry up. The boys entered, seeing a glimpse of their brother entering the sitting from that was to their left. They followed him throwing their backpacks on the carpeted floor before taking a seat on the couch. They looked around, seeing that the room was now sparkling, all the dust from before having been cleaned, before looking at their brother that was sitting on one of the  armchairs.   
        "Care to tell me what happened Renjun?" Jaehyun's voice was sharp, leaving no space for the poor boy to protest.   
         "W-well when we were in English there was a boy." he started his voice quivering. "And when I saw him I felt this pull towards him. His smile was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. And when Jaemin glared at him and his smile turned into a frown all I wanted to do was comfort him. After that I couldn't get him out of my mind and I kept hoping that I would see him. Even now I wish to see him again. This never happened before. "he said it all in one breath.   
      Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes before turning to their brother who looked deep in thought. Jaehyun raised his head looking at the both of them before starting to speak.   
      " I've heard of this before, but I don't want to jump to conclusions, so I believe that it is better to wait till Johnny gets here. Now while we wait for Johnny's arrival, Jaemin I trust you to make sure that Renjun won't get near that boy."   
        As much as it pained Jaehyun to do this he had to make sure that the boy would be safe. From what he had heard from Renjun he could only assume that the boy was Renjun's soulmate. He knew Renjun could control himself but he wouldn't risk it and so for now he would have to keep them away. At least till he could talk to Johnny.   
       "But," Renjun started to protest, before he was cut off by Jaehyun. "It is better for the both of you to stay away from each other for the time being. Now go on to your rooms. I believe you have homework, due tomorrow. I will be in my room if you need me. But I would like it if you would go to bed early tonight. I will see you tomorrow. " came his words that left no room for arguments. He made it to the door before stopping his back to the two boys.  
       " You can be angry, you can resent me but all I'm doing is protecting you. Don't ever forget that I love you and I will do my very best to protect you." with those words being said he left the room, heading to his bedroom the boys following him to their own rooms.   
        That night Jaehyun stayed up, turning and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep because he was worried. If he was right and Renjun had found his soulmate he would be happy for the boy. Only a few vampires, would find their true soulmate, the one that they would love with their whole being and the one that would love them just as much. But if it were just a mere crush, he would have to keep them apart. He couldn't risk their safety. He couldn't risk the lives of his brothers. As he tried to sleep he couldn't help but wish that one day he would find his own soulmate. But for now his brothers were his priority. As the night got deeper, Jaehyun's eyelids became heavier, sleep taking over his body and mind. That night his mind was filled with concern for his brothers and with yearning for the one that would complete him, the one that would love him.   
             

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I am back with another chapter. Sorry for being so late but I was in another country for a week and I barely had time for sleep, so I couldn't write anything. This is not proof read so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And like always please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

           The chirping of the birds slowly coaxed Taeyong, out of the dream realm. He looked at the clock seeing that it was six. He had to get to the train station by eight, so he had plenty of time to get there.  
            He slowly sat up in his bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. He stretched just like a cat, before getting to the edge of the bed slipping his feet into his soft slippers before heading to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, before brushing his teeth and his hair and washing his face. When he was don't he went to his closet picking a simple outfit that would be comfortable and would keep him warm. Even though it was only the beginning of September that weather was harsh and he didn't want to catch a cold. And if he were honest he loved dressing up in thicker clothes,his favorite season being autumn closely followed by winter.  
         When he thought his clothes would keep him warm he went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He knew that the smell of food and the noise in the kitchen would wake Jisung up. And as if to confirm this thought of his, after a few minutes Jisung appeared at the top of the staircase. He dragged his feet on the marble floors all the while rubbing his eyes sleepily. Taeyong watched him cooing softly at the adorable sight.  
          Jisung hugged Taeyong, before sitting down at the table waiting for his food. He didn't have to wait too long for it, and when he got it he ate it so quickly, Taeyong had to tell him to slow down. Jisung thank him for the food before heading to his room to change in proper clothes for school.  
Taeyong remained to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes and when he was done he glanced at the clock seeing that it was time for him to head out. He went upstairs to his room, grabbing his backpack that had his works, and his wallet, his phone already in his cardigan's pocket before going down to the foyer. He stopped to put his shoes on, and before he went out the door he checked that he had everything.  
           "Jisung, I'm going out now! Call me if you need anything, and don't forget that there's food in the fridge!" he shouted from the foot of the stairs waiting for a confirmation from his brother that he heard what Taeyong said. When Jisung told him that he understood, he left, slamming the heavy front door in his hurry. He ran down the driveway, before slowing down when he made it to the sidewalk. He greeted the people that passed by him, and he looked at the beautiful scenery around him.  
            The town was so small that everyone knew everyone, and if something were to happen everyone would get the news by the time the night fell. It was a slightly more traditional town in the sense that technology was rarely used, and he had to admit he liked it that way. That didn't mean he didn't use his phone or laptop but he preferred writing on paper and reading actual books in favor of playing games or watching series on his laptop.  
             There were kids running down the sidewalk chasing each other on their way to school. Some stopping to pick up some fallen leaves just to throw them at their friends. Taeyong smiled remembering how he used to do that when he was at their age. He looked at the trees, and how while some were still full of green leaves, others were beginning to become a mix between green and yellow, or green and orange and the occasional green and red.  
           He watched as ducks swam on the small river that was running through their town, watching as a few kids stopped to throw them some crumbs of bread. He walked slowly his mind and body relaxed, and without realising he had reached the old railway station. He bought himself a ticket before waiting on the platform for the train. He didn't have to wait long, as the train pulled in the station. He took a seat next to the window, before pulling his book out deciding to read something while on the way to university.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

           Not long after Taeyong had left, Jisung made his way out the house locking the door behind him. He took small steps dreading going to school.  
             He loved learning new things, but he was all alone and he was jealous of the groups of students that would sit together sharing jokes and having fun. He wanted to have that as well, but he wasn't accepted. But it's alright, he had Taeyong and he couldn't ask for more, Taeyong was perfect in his eyes.  
               When the new students came in, his breath was stolen by the smaller of the two. And he hoped that he could befriend the two boys that resembled sculptures, their features sharp, and skin empty of any blemishes. He was hoping that he would be able to befriend him but his hopes were crushed by who seemed to be the older of the twins.  
            After that, he decided to avoid the twins and so he always got away when he saw a glance of them in the halls. But this morning he couldn't avoid them anymore because he had English and they were in the same class.  
           He was lost in his thoughts, not noticing the body in front of him only when it was too late. He bumped into the body in front of him, and when he turned his eyes towards the figure to apologize he saw that it was actually Renjun. Before he could even open his mouth, Jaemin who had now gotten out of a car pulled his brother towards the school entrance leaving Jisung standing there mouth opening and closing.  
             The other students that witnessed everything, were laughing at him and Jisung lowered his head in shame. He slowly started walking up the steps of the school while trying to hold in his tears. He made it to his class on time, taking a seat to the two boys, choosing to ignore them completely. He put his head on his arms and listened as the teacher talked on and on about some test that was coming up. When the bell rang signaling the end of the period he bolted out of class, hurrying to one of the unused classrooms. The day went on like that, Jisung bolting to that classroom as soon as the classes were over. He couldn't wait to get home and cuddle with his brother, drinking some apple tea with cinnamon.  
              One thing he and Taeyong had in common was their unhealthy love for all types of tea. And maybe their obsession with everything that had cinnamon in it. When the day was over, he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the school trying to stay out of everyone's way. Instead of going home he decided to head to the train station to wait for his brother to return. He didn't like being home alone, the house a bit spooky but beautiful nonetheless.  
              He walked down the cobbled streets getting to the station in no time. He knew that it was about time for the train that would bring Taeyong back, to pull in so he took a seat on of the benches waiting patiently.  
As he was waiting his mind drifted to the boy that seemed to have put him under his spell. Jisung craved for the attention of the boy, his heart being tugged at by invisible strings. He wanted to be near the boy, wanting his smile to be directed at him. He wanted to be the center of his world and this feeling scared. It was something foreign, something he hasn't felt before.  
             The sound of the train pulling in the station, startled Jisung out of his thoughts. He saw his brother get off, and waited for his brother to notice him. It wasn't that long till Taeyong saw his brother, a look of surprise adorning his beautiful features. It wasn't the first time that Jisung had come to the train station to wait for him but he would still get surprised.  
              He approached his brother with quick footsteps pulling him into a warm hug. Even if it were only a few hours he missed Jisung and he worried about the younger boy.  
            "What happened? Why are you here?" he asked the boy worry swimming in his eyes. The boy looked at his brother innocently before answering his question.  
              " I didn't want to be alone." came his sheepish voice. Taeyong's heart clenched at the cuteness of his brother.  
              " Well it's about time we head home, but before that we have to stop by the market. I need to buy some fresh vegetables for dinner." Jisung could only nod and follow his brother as he made his way out from the station.  
                They walked in silence, both boys preoccupied by their own thoughts, Taeyong still thinking about the Jung name and Jisung still thinking of Renjun.  
The market was buzzing with life, kids running around the stalls, weaving in and out of their parents legs. Jisung followed Taeyong who approached a stall that had all kinds of vegetables. While he waited for Taeyong to get everything he needed, he looked around the market, one of stalls catching his eyes. He looked at Taeyong to make sure that he was still busy, before rapidly heading to the stall that was adorned with all kinds of jewelry.  
              He looked at all the stunning pieces, all of them seeming ancient. As he looked at all of the beautiful pieces one in particular caught his eye. It looked like a cuff, one made of silver. The silver band wasn't too wide but it was decorated with intricate designs, that cradled in the middle a beautiful yellowish stone that had specks of orange in it. The beautiful cuff was mesmerizing and Jisung wanted to touch it, wanted to feel the beautiful vines that cradled the oval stone. He reached for the silver piece at the same time as another person, their hands brushing. The contact made a warmth travel along his arm, and Jisung pulled back like he was burned. He clutched his hand close to his chest, turning his head to the side to see who was the other person only to come face to face with the boy that occupied his mind.  
               Jisung let out a small gasp taking a few steps back, all the while looking around for Jaemin. Seeing that he wasn't in the vicinity, he turned his gaze to the boy that was looking intently at him. He knew it was rude to stare but his eyes were glued to the figure in front of him. Renjun looked just like an angel, the soft breeze messing up his otherwise perfect hair, the rays of sun forming a halo around the still boy. They stared at each other for a while, not saying a word a weirdly comforting silence between them. Said silence was broken by the sound of Taeyong, who was heading towards them with quick steps.  
                 "Jisung! I thought I lost you!" he said with a slightly raised voice giving the boy a once over to make sure that he was alright. When Taeyong made sure that he was alright, he turned to the boy that was curiously watching them. Taeyong looked at the boy for a few seconds trying to see if he knew him, searching his mind for a possible name but he couldn't come up with anything. He looked between both boys before extending his hand.  
               "Hello, my name is Lee Taeyong. " Renjun looked at Taeyong's hand that was still extended before shaking it softly.  
                "It is nice to meet you. My name is Jung Renjun." Renjun said his soft words accompanied by an equally soft smile, that  made Jisung swoon.  
                "Oh! You just moved here, right? I hope you will like our small town. I know that some may not like that it seems to be stuck in the old times, but it is a beautiful town, and the people here are lovely." Taeyong rambled, a grin gracing his features. Taeyong's grin was contagious, Renjun's own smile widening at the warm welcome.  
                " If you ever need something you can ask my brother or me. We would be happy to help you. Right Jisung? " Taeyong continued on happily, both boys turning to Jisung to wait for his response. The boy was stunned for a second before a small smile made it's way on his face and he nodded shyly.  
                 Renjun went to say something when they heard his name being shouted. The boys turned towards the place where shout came from to see two boys. One of them was picking some apples while the younger of the two was gesturing for Renjun to hurry over. Renjun turned back to Taeyong and Jisung with an apologetic smile.  
                " It seems that it's time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you, and I will keep in mind your offer. I will see you in school Jisung!" Renjun said all of that before waving at them. As he was leaving he turned one more time to wave at the two brothers that were smiling sweetly at him before hurrying to his brother.  
                  Just as Taeyong and Jisung turned to leave, Taeyong glanced back to the place where Renjun was, seeing the mysterious boy talking to the two boys that seemed younger. Taeyong looked at man's side profile, his eyes tracing the sharp jawline and drinking in the pale skin. Even from here he could tell that the man was handsome and he found himself wanting to see more of him. Taeyong came back to his senses when he saw that the mysterious boy was about to turn around. Embarrassed that he was almost caught staring at a stranger, he hurried after Jisung towards his home his mind drifting to the image of the man.  
Even when they got home he still caught himself thinking about not only the mysterious man, but about Renjun and the other handsome boy as well. They were all so handsome, and something about the air of Renjun seemed ancient. Something about them seemed to be ancient yet something of strange beauty. And Taeyong found himself wanting to be in their presence, especially in the presence of the one that seemed to be the oldest of the three.  
                  In a poor attempt to distract himself he started preparing dinner, but even then his thoughts found their way to today's meeting. And he remembered the way that Jisung grew shy in the presence of the angelic being. Remembering the way that both boys gazed at each other, stealing glances when the other wasn't paying attention, brought a smile on his face. He could tell that at least his brother was developing a crush, and as much as he was afraid that he will get hurt he was excited for the younger boy.  
                  If it weren't for the sizzling sound of the vegetables in the pan Taeyong would still be lost in his thoughts. But he had to pay attention to the food, he didn't want to burn it so for now he had to concentrate and forget any image of the boys that he met today. He concentrated on making sure that the food was perfect, and when he was done setting the table he started heading for his brother's room to call him for dinner. However he didn't have to go far because Jisung entered the kitchen as if he was in a trance, following the delicious smell. Taeyong smiled fondly at the younger before sitting down, and starting to eat. The only sound that could be heard in the wide room was the sound of the cutlery scraping the plates.  
                    When they finished their food, Taeying got up gathering the dishes and heading to the sink to wash them. He preferred the old fashioned way so they didn't have a dishwasher. He started washing the dishes in silence, being joined by Jisung soon after.  
                   " So, did you talk to Renjun in school?" Taeyong asked in an attempt to break the silence.  
                   Jisung fidgeted for a few seconds before slowly raising his head to look at his brother. "I tried to, but they don't seem to want to talk to anyone so I left Renjun and his brother alone." his voice was growing softer and softer till it was nothing but a whisper, eyes full of sadness for he was rejected once again.  
                   Taeyong's heart ached because of the sadness that he could see in Jisung's eyes. He wanted to help the boy but didn't really know how. He could just hope that maybe the twins would open up to the sweet boy.  
                    "Maybe they are shy, after all they are new in town. And it must have been hard to move to this small little town. Don't be upset sweetie." he said with a soft smile lightning up his angelic features.  
                     Jisung didn't say anything, he just nodded his head continuing to wash the dishes. Taeyong even though he was saddened by this reaction, left the boy alone. As he was scrubbing a particular spot on a plate trying to get it pristine clean, his thoughts went back to the beautiful man that he saw in the market place. He couldn't seem to get him out of his mind and if here honest it was frustrating. He didn't even know him yet here he was thinking of his dandy locks that looked golden under the rays of the bright sun. There was something about this man that made him want to find out more.  
                  While lost in thought he didn't see Jisung dry his hands nor heard him tell him goodnight before heading to his room, and by the time he realized that his brother wasnt there anymore it was too late to go after him, so he just finished washing the dishes and then dried them and put them in their drawers. When he was done he turned the lights off choosing to go to bed.  
                 That night Taeyong couldn't take his mind of the Jung's, his mind going back to the mysterious man. His dreams filled with the beautiful profile of what seemed to be a perfect sculpture, but was in reality a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter that once again isn't proofread which I'm sorry for, but I was excited that I could post so here we are. I wanted to thank you for all the hits and kudos, it means a lot to me so thank you. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and if you do don't be shy and tell me your thoughts in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

     The sounds of pots and pans banging pulled him from the realm of dreams. Jaehyun blinked trying to get rid of any traces of sleep. He muzzled the soft blanket before throwing it off and getting out of bed. He looked at the clock to see that it was 7 already. When he realized that he slept in he bolted out of his room, going to Renjun's to wake the boy up, but Renjun wasn't in his and when he went to Jaemin's he couldn't find him either. He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen and when he entered he saw Renjun trying keyword trying to make pancakes while Jaemin watched him from the table.   
      Jaehyun couldn't help the relieved sigh that left him when he saw that his brothers were fine. Since it seemed that the boys haven't noticed his presence he leaned against the door frame to watch them.   
    It seemed like Renjun was losing the battle with the batter and he was getting progressively angry at both the batter and at his twin who seemed to find his suffering amusing. Jaehyun watched the two boys in silence with a fond smile.   
    "Jaemin could you please stop laughing and maybe help me?" Renjun was on the verge of breaking, the anger that was building inside him clear in his voice.   
    "No thanks, I prefer watching you" came the smug voice of Jaemin. Jaehyun could see that Renjun was about to pounce on his brother so before he could do that he cleared his throat making his presence known.   
    "Jaemin you should be nice to your brother." Jaemin bowed his head at Jaehyun's words before muttering a quick sorry. Jaehyun turned towards Renjun only to see that he gave up on the batter.   
    "What were you even trying to do Renjun?" he asked amusement clear in his voice.   
     "I was trying to cook breakfast... I know we don't really need it but I thought it would be nice to eat together and it was a way to thank you for taking care of us and a way to say sorry for all this mess that I've caused" Renjun was talking so fast that if Jaehyun wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have understood. Hearing what his brother said he quickly approached the boy before pulling him in a hug closely followed by Jaemin who was feeling worse by the second for laughing at his twin.   
     "I've told you this before and I'll tell you this a thousand times if I have to, I love you and Jaemin and you mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you or without Jaemin or even without Johnny. You are my family and I will do anything to keep you safe. And you haven't caused anything. If it really is what I think it is then I am happy for you. Because having a soulmate is such an amazing thing. A soulmate is the other half of your soul. He is there to complete you, to love you like no one else has done before. If you truly did find your soulmate you should be happy. " his soft voice was carried by the air as he ran his hand through Renjun's locks. He couldn't believe that Renjun thought he was a burden when he was far from it... So, so far from being a burden.   
     He would have stayed there longer, but just a glance at the clock told him that if they wouldn't hurry the boys would be late to school. He pulled himself from Renjun's tight embrace and kissed the top of his head before turning to Jaemin and doing the same.   
     "Now go to your rooms and get ready for school. Hurry up a bit or we'll be late. I'll go start up the car." both boys nodded to his words, before hurrying up the stairs.   
      Before heading to the car he opened the fridge trying to drink some juice, but it was empty the only thing inside being the few blood bags left. Seeing as there was really nothing left especially after Renjun's go at maming pancakes he decided to drop by the local market later.   
     Hearing the thundering steps of the boys coming down the stairs he headed to the car starting it up, and not a minute later the doors were pulled open and two bodies threw themselves inside.   
      Jaehyun turned towards the boys who were smiling at him before turning towards the front of the car to start their short journey to the local high school.   
      "I'll come pick you up after school again. And before we go home we need to stop by the local market." his tone had a certain edge to it that let no room for protesting. He didn't need the food but cooking became a hobby and he enjoyed the many tastes that normal food could offer as opposed to the same bland taste that blood had.  
       When they got to school he stopped the car in front of the sidewalk waiting for the boys to get out. Renjun was the first one out, and he was waiting on the sidewalk for his twin to tie his shoelaces, when a slightly taller body bumped into him. At first he couldn't see the boy's face clearly but then the boy raised his head seeming to want to apologize but before he could do that Jaemin jumped out of the car and started pulling Renjun in the direction of the school.   
      Seeing Jaemin's reaction, Jaehyun put two and two together and realized that this boy was most likely the one that was Renjun's soulmate. He couldn't be sure yet that the blonde boy was indeed his baby brother's  soulmate, but he could hope that his brother had found the one person that would complete him. He watched as the boys expression dropped drastically and couldn't help but feel bad for him. And when the other kids starting laughing at the poor boy Jaehyun felt the need to go and give the boy a hug but before he jumped out of the car he started the car and started on his journey towards their home, the boy's wet eyes and trembling hands on his mind, and then he decided to have a talk with Jaemin when they would get home. He couldn't accept hurting someone else just because Jaemin was overprotective.   
      He didn't know that much about soulmates, never really thinking of asking Johnny for an in depth explanation and now all he could do was wait for his arrival which he hoped would be soon. While he was driving back home he kept thinking of the poor blonde boy. He couldn't deny that he was handsome, with a small nose and pouty lips, but he seemed young, almost too young.   
      So caught up in his thoughts he was missing the beautiful scenery that was surrounding him, and before he knew it he was back home. He walked into the empty house, looking a little lost. He was done cleaning and now he didn't know what to do with his free time.   
      He walked to the kitchen and aw the back door. He walked to it before opening it, a wide field greeting him. The memories of the times they played in the freshly cut grass, or the times they stumbled in their mom's garden came rushing in. And with the happy memories came the memories of that night, the night when they had to leave everything behind. He expected the tears to come but they never did, and he knew that he was slowly healing.   
      He walked out on the empty patio before going down the stairs, in the tall grass. The grass reached his armpits but he kept walking picking up flowers here and there. He was getting closer to the tree line, but he turned back towards the house making a mental note to find someone to cut the grass. He liked the old fashioned way, didn't like using the machinery that people developed. He hoped that one of the farmers would be willing to cut the grass and he would give them money and the hay for their services.  
     Before going back into the house, he laid a little in the grass, wild flowers bouquet clutched in his hand and hair blowing softly in the breeze. Sitting like that he couldn't stop the longing feeling of having someone there for him, having someone there besides him. He closed his eyes a small tear making its way down his porcelain skin. He wanted to find his soulmate, wanted to have someone to hold at night and wanting to have someone to hold him at night when it all got to be too much. He wanted someone to love him and he wanted to give that love back tenfold.   
     After a while he went back, searching the kitchen for a vase to put the flowers in. He put them on the dining table their beautiful fragrance enveloping the room. He looked at the clock and saw that he had a few hours left till he had to pick up the twins so he decided to read something to pass the time. 

                    ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ 

      When he got out of the car, Renjun was caught off guard by the loud noises of the students running around. He should have been used to it by now but it still hurt his sensitive ears. He was about to walk towards the entrance but he realised that Jaemin wasn't following him so instead he decided to wait for his brother who seemed to be tying his shoe laces.   
      He was looking around at all the teens laughing with their friends when someone slammed into him, knocking the air out of him. When he looked at the person, he saw none other than Jisung staring down at him. The poor boy kept opening and closing his mouth and Renjun found him to be adorable. A small smile formed on Renjun's face, and he waited for the breathtaking boy to speak out his mind but he was suddenly pulled towards the entrance of the school.   
       At first he was dazed, not able to react but then he started struggling to get out of who he found out was his brother. He was looking longingly at the boy who now became the laughing stock of the school and couldn't help the pang of sadness that he felt at the boy's watering eyes.   
       The sadness turned into anger for his brother who was still pulling him towards their class despite Renjun's effort of getting away. He couldn't understand why couldn't he talk to Jisung. He couldn't understand why was his brother so inclined on keeping them apart.   
        When they got to their classroom Renjun marched to his seat throwing his things on his table. He ignored Jaemin who was trying to get his attention or tried to ignore him.   
       "Come on Renjun!!! Just please talk to me,you know I only do this to keep you safe." Jaemin was pleading with his brother, his words coming out as a whine at the end.   
       Renjun turned to face his brother a frown carved into his perfect face.   
       "All I wanted to do was talk to him! Is it that wrong to want to talk to someone?! Why do I need protection? From what?!" he couldn't help but raise his voice at his brother who lowered his eyes in shame. Before Jaemin could say something else the teacher came in and they both turned towards the front of the class.   
        After their discussion at the beginning of class, no more words were exchanged during the school day. Mostly because Renjun was ignoring Jaemin who to others looked like a kicked puppy.   
        When the day ended Renjun bolted out of the class hoping that he would see Jisung in the mass of students hurrying to get home but it seemed like luck wasn't on his side, so with a sigh he turned towards his brother.   
         "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier, but please at least let me talk to him." as opposed to earlier his tone was soft now almost pleading and Jaemin couldn't take the puppy look his brother was sending him so he reluctantly nodded. And for the moment he didn't regret it because he was rewarded with Renjun's bright smile and a tight hug from him.   
       Their moment was interrupted by the honk of the car and they turned towards their brother to see him waving from the car. Both boys walked leisurely to the car, just so that they could annoy their older brother.   
       "Ya! Move faster, or I'll leave you here!" came the annoyed voice of Jaehyun and the boys burst out into laughter hurrying to get out of the sun and into the cool car.   
        "Do you want to drop your backpacks and change before we head to the market?" Jaehyun's soft voice drifted in the silent car and both boys nodded their head.   
         The ride to their house was quick and they changed in record time before heading to the market.   
        The sun was high in the sky beating down on everyone. The three brothers were overwhelmed by all the smells that mixed together and by the loud chatter of the locals. The market was just like it used to be before they left,maybe a few more tables but the place was untouched stuck in the past.   
         Jaehyun had a list of products that he needed to buy, but before he set off on a quest to find the fresh products he turned to both boys.  
        "You can go and explore but don't go too far. It would be better if I could still see you. I'll get you when we have to leave." Jaemin didn't say anything but Renjun was excited to explore the many tables and see what they had to offer.   
         He nodded before turning around and going in the opposite direction. He looked at some trinkets before a glint caught his eyes a few tables down. He hurried over curious to see what was glinting in the harsh rays of the afternoon sun.   
         When he saw the beautifully carved silver cuff, and the yellow stone that was the same as his ring's stone he knew he had to get the cuff so he reached his hand out but someone else reached for the cuff as well their hands touching. In that moment Renjun felt an explosion of little sparks that traveled up his arm, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.   
          He quickly turned his head towards the other person only to see Jisung. Jisung let out a small gasp before putting a bit of distance between them. The younger of the two looked around frantically and Renjun was a bit concerned. But when Jisung didn't seem to find what he was so afraid of he relaxed and turned towards Renjun. In that moment Renjun realized that he was looking for Jaemin and he felt sadness wash over him.   
         Jaemin wasn't a bad person he was far from that. He could be overprotective and may seem mean but he did that out of love. And yes sometimes he would get angry but in the end he knew that Jaemin did that out of love and he couldn't imagine a life without his overprotective brother. He loved Jaemin to bits and would give his life to know his brother was healthy and happy even though he annoyed him from time to time.   
        Renjun didn't realize that he was staring at Jisung the whole time, but even when he realized he didn't move his eyes from the boys handsome features. His skin glowed in the sunlight, his eyes twinkling like the stars on a clear night sky. His little button nose scrunched up when a small breeze blew around the market place si eyebrows scrunching up as well and Renjun had to hold himself back from trying to smooth the crease on his forehead. He couldn't believe he was standing in the presence of such beauty. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy to his body. In this moment he wished more than ever that the boy that was smelling of cotton candy and cherry lollipops would be his mate.   
        Their moment was broken by a loud voice shouting Jisung's name.   
         "Jisung! I thought I lost you!" Renjun looked in the direction of the voice, only to see a man about his brother's age rushing to where they were still standing.  
         Renjun felt his breath knocked out of him at the sight of the ethereal man and couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling. What if he was Jisung's lover? He couldn't compare to the beauty of the man in front of them. He looked like a prince, an elven one at that his features sharp  but also having a slight feminine twist to them.   
        He saw the man look at him and he held his breath waiting for the man's next move.   
        "Hello, my name is Lee Taeyong." Renjun let out an inaudible breath, looking at Taeyong's hand that was still extended before shaking it softly. He took a soft breath before responding.   
         "It is nice to meet you. My name is Jung Renjun." he said softly, a tender smile appearing on his face.                 "Oh! You just moved here, right? I hope you will like our small town. I know that some may not like that it seems to be stuck in the old times but it is a beautiful town, and the people here are lovely." Renjun was caught of guard by the cheerful man. He seemed cold at first but then he started rambling and Renjun's smile widened. Renjun relaxed a little at the warm welcome his smile never leaving his face.   
       " If you ever need something you can ask my brother or me. We would be happy to help you. Right Jisung?" Renjun couldn't believe that someone could be this kind, and in that moment he knew that if he had the chance he would like to get close to Taeyong. The man seemed absolutely lovely, and he had a certain aura that pulled the boy towards him. It took a while for his last sentence to register in his head, but when they did he turned his head towards the boy waiting for response. He had to stop himself from cooing at Jisung's small smile and shy nod.   
        Renjun wanted to thank them but then he heard his name, and all three of them turned towards the place where the shout came from to see his brothers. Jaehyun was busy picking apples while Jaemin was gesturing wildly for him to hurry over. Renjun turned back to Taeyong and Jisung with an apologetic smile.   
        "It seems that it's time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you, I will keep in mind your offer. I will see you in school Jisung!" Renjun waved at them before going towards his brother. He turned one last time only to see both boys sweetly smile towards him and he felt his heart skip a beat at the stunning smiles that painted their features.   
         As he got closer he could see the curious look that his brother was giving him.   
       "Who was the man with Jisung?" Renjun expected this question and let out a soft chuckle before answering.   
       "It was his brother, Taeyong." he answered the curious boy before turning towards Jaehyun who was done paying for the apples.   
       "Jae, do you need to get other things or can we go?" don't get him wrong he would lied to stay more but he was getting tired.   
        Jaehyun looked at him before he looked at all the bags at his feet.   
       "No, that's all. We can go home. Help me take the bags to the car." the twins picked up a few bags carrying them to the car. They climbed in the car, silence enveloping them. They were tired and the silence was comforting.   
       They drove up the driveway before getting out of the car. Again they each picked some bags bringing them inside.   
      "Tonight I won't cook. I think we should all go to bed early. Especially you guys." Jaehyun said while putting away the things that they got. The boys nodded before moving towards the stairs. They both wished their brother a good night, getting a sof reply before they moved to their rooms.   
       That night Renjun dreamt of a beautiful boy, that smelled of cotton candy and cherry lollipops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter after a very long time. I hope you'll like this chapter and if you have any inquiries about this story you can ask me anything. You can find me on twt @roseywonu.


	6. Chapter 6

    Soft knocking resonated around the old mansion waking the residents from their peaceful slumber. Jaehyun tried to ignore the noise but when it persisted he threw the covers off his body slipping his feet in his slippers and pulling a bathrobe over his pajamas before making his way to the door and down the stairs approaching the big doors of the mansion.  
     Even before he opened the door he knew who was on the other side and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. He pulled the doors open and before he knew it he was enveloped in Johnny's strong arms and in that moment he felt some of his worries go away, his muscles relaxing little by little.  
     Johnny was his brother and he loved him dearly. When he first met Johnny he didn't think he would get along with him but now he would give his life for Johnny just like he would for Jaemin and Jeno. And he knew that Johnny would do the same for them as well. He was like an older brother for all of them. He was the one that they went to with their problems, he was the one that protected and loved them.  
     Just when he started to pull back he heard two pairs of feet rushing down the stairs towards them. And before he could even move he was squished between Johnny and the twins who were hugging the giant adult tightly. Jaehyun untangled their limbs from around his body, finally being able to pull away. Even if he was now free from the pile of limbs he didn't leave the room. Instead he watched the boys laughing with glee, a fond smile permanently on his face.  
    After a few more minutes of the boys hugging each other they pulled away, and Johnny finally got to breath. But before he could say anything the clock struck 7, the sound breaking the silence that descended over the house, startling everyone. The twins looked at each other with distaste clear on their face. That meant they had to get ready for school.  
    Jaehyun couldn't help but let out a laugh at their faces and the confused expression that adorned Johnny's face. He knew the boys didn't want to go to school, but not because they didn't enjoy it. He knew Renjun enjoyed it because that boy loved knowledge, and Jaemin was alright with going to school. But today was a big day. Johnny was finally here.  
     He watched as the boys dragged their legs towards the staircase, and he decided to end their suffering.  
    " Today you can stay at home. That's if you want to stay to. " he said to the boys and he wasn't prepared for the hug that followed his words. But he wasn't complaining either.  
    The clearing of a throat made them cut their moment of joy short and they turned to Johnny who was still standing there.  
    " Can anyone show me to my room? I would love to stay here and chat but I want to take my things there and change into comfortable clothes before I do anything else." his deep voice came out smoothly, having a playful edge to it.  
     Before he could say anything the boys offered to show Johnny to his room, and so he took the opportunity to slip away and call the school to announce that the boys were not going today.         
      After the call he decided to wait for Johnny and the boys in the reading room on the first floor. He opened the door, the old furniture greeting him. The dust that covered the plush couches and the books left on the little table in front of the biggest couch was the only reminder of the time that passed. This was the only room that was left to clean in the house, and since he wanted to get over with it he set to cleaning it. It didn't take him that long to be done, and when he finally finished dusting off the last shelve, he threw himself on the couch ready to take a well deserved nap. Just when he was about to fall aslee, the door to the room was slammed open and Jaemin marched in followed closely by Renjun and Johnny.   
       Jaehyun simply watched them as they sat around the room, waiting for someone to break the silence. He didn't have to wait for that long, Johnny's deep voice floating through the once silent room.  
     "So, care to tell what I have missed these past few days?" even though his tone was serious the ghost of a smile was seen on his flawless face. At first Jaehyun didn't think there was anything other than mundane things, but then he saw Renjun fidgeting in his seat and he was reminded of a certain situation.  
     "There might be something of significant importance" came the smooth voice of Jaehyun, his words gaining Johnny's attention.  
     "And what is that?" Jaehyun first looked at Renjun then turned towards Johnny.    
    " There is a slight possibility that Renjun found his soulmate." At that Johnny's composure cracked, his head whipping towards the boy in question. And said boy was looking like a scared animal under the sudden amount of attention he was getting.  
    "What makes you think of that? You know this is something we shouldn't joke about Jaehyun. I hope that you are being serious." Jaehyun didn't take Johnny's harsh tone to heart. He knew he was just worried, and he knew how much soulmates meant for the man. He was afterall there, when Johnny came became from countless of searches for his soulmate. Each search having the same result, but each time Johnny's hope being torn apart.  
   " You know I wouldn't  joke about this. And I think it would be better to hear what Renjun has to say about this boy, and about what he feels when he's around him." Hearing those words Renjun turned even paler if that was possible. He looked around the room, looking at Jaehyun's encouraging smile, then turning to his brother seeing him frown and lastly turning towards Johnny and seeing the curious look on his face. He took a deep breath before starting to speak.  
  "Uhm, well I met this boy at school. He was the most beautiful person that I've met and he had the cutest smile on his face. But then, when his smile faded away all I wanted was to make him smile again. I had the urge to comfort him, to shower him with affection. " he took a small pause to take a breath before continuing, "And then I met him when we went grocery shopping. I was actually looking at a cuff that seemed to match with my ring since it also had an amber stone. So I reached for it but somebody else reached for it at the same time and when our hands touched I felt this rush of sparks travel up my arm. So naturally I turned around only to see Jisung. What's more when I don't feel his presence, I just feel this lingering sadness." Renjun exhaled after saying all of that, and he slowly lifted his head up to try and see what Johnny's reaction was.  
   After hearing what Renjun had to say, Johnny leaned back in his chair his brows creasing on his perfect face. The signs pointed to the fact that Renjun had indeed found his soulmate, but he didn't want to give the boy hope. It was also a difficult situation, because from what he knew there were no other vampires in Corvuswood, nor other magical beings so the boy must be human. There was only one more phase that would confirm that the boy was indeed Renjun's soulmate. And if he really was his better half they would figure something out.  
  " It does sound like Renjun found his soulmate, but there is something that will confirm this. If the boy's scent will become a temptation to Renjun then he is for sure his soulmate. This may sound weird, but his blood will develop a certain aroma that will lead the vampire to his mate, so that the vampire is able to find his mate in any circumstances. For others he will smell the same, but for Renjun it will be different helping him find him no matter where he is. Once this happens, we will know for sure that Renjun has found his soulmate." Johnny turned towards the after ending the explanation, seeing him look like a kicked puppy. "Why do you look so sad Renjun?"  
    "I-I'm not sad, I just didn't want to create so much trouble." His small voice was carried around the room. In that moment both Johnny's and Jaemin's features softened instantly.  
  "Renjun, you are in no way causing problems. Actually if this is true then I am very happy for you! I as your brother just want to see you happy, and I can say that the same goes for Jaehyun and Jaemin. Now please stop thinking that way." his tone was light a wide smile iluminating his face. "And now care to tell us more about this boy?" And so Renjun started gushing about the younger. Even though they hadn't interacted that much, Renjun was already falling for the boy.  
   They spent quiet a few hours just talking and talking laughing at every funny memory that someone would bring up, and before they knew it, night had fallen. Seeing as how the boys had school in the morning they decided to go to their rooms, and try and go to bed early. They went their own ways, Renjun hoping that tomorrow he would be able to confirm that the boy that he was infatuated with was indeed his soulmate.  
   
                ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
     
    Morning came quickly, and Renjun was bouncing on his feet. Jaemin was taking ages to get ready and he was getting impatient. Truth was Jaemin was being slow on purpose. Even though he wasn't fond of the idea that Jisung might be Renjun's soulmate, he found Renjun's actions adorable.  
    Before Renjun could shout for his brother to hurry up again, said boy emerged from the kitchen. He waited for him to put on his shoes before heading to the car. This time, it was Johnny that would drive them to school, all of them deciding to let Jaehyun sleep in.  
     The car ride was short and quiet, and they soon arrived in front of the high school. The boys got out of the car shouting goodbye to Johnny, the man responding before driving off.  
      As they walked through the gates, Renjun looked around hoping that he would see Jisung, but when he couldn't see said boy he was little bit disappointed. In the meantime, Jaemin looked at the time seeing that they only had a few minutes left till the start of their first class. So he grabbed his brother by the wrist, dragging him to their lockers to pick up their books before continuing to drag him to their class. It was weird that Renjun was so compliant and didn't fight him but he decided that it would be better not to pry.  
     When they got to class, Renjun stopped in the doorway looking around trying to find Jisung, and only when he saw that said boy was already in his seat did he move. Seeing that the boy was in class, instantly lifted up Renjun's mood. Jaemin followed his brother to their seats, plopping down on his completely ignoring Jisung's presence.  
     However the younger boy turned towards the boys, a look of concern blanketing his handsome features.  
   "Hei, uhm, are you guys fine? You didn't come yesterday so I was a bit worried" the concern that laced his every word made even Jaemin melt a bit, and then Jaemin thought maybe he wasn't that bad. Before Jaemin could open his mouth and respond he was beat to it by Renjun.  
     "We're fine, it's just that our oldest brother finally got here so we wanted to spend time with him." Jisung seemed satisfied with that answer a small smile of relief appearing on his face.  
      "I'm glad to hear that you are fine. And I don't mean to be rude but how many brothers do you guys have?" this time it was Jaemin who responded, shocking both boys because Jaemin was usually quiet hostile towards Jisung.  
   "Two older brothers, Jaehyun and Johnny." he kept the answer short unlike Renjun, but his words didn't hold any hostility.  
     The slam of the door, made them turn their attention to the front where they saw their teacher getting ready to start the lesson. They didn't talk for the rest of the class, but both Jisung and Renjun kept stealing glances of the other. After the end of class they went their separate ways.  
     When lunch came around the twins opted to go outside. They preferred being in the outdoors. It was quieter than in the cafeteria, and Jaemin had to admit that he loved nature. So they left their things in their lockers before heading to the old  cherry trees that lined the fence that surrounded the far side of the school. Both boys liked the quiet that's why they chose to sit further from the other kids that were scattered outside.  
     They didn't pack any food this time, and it's not like they needed it, but they still liked normal food for the diverse taste. A nice and welcomed change from the boring taste of blood.  
     They spent a few minutes in silence, both of them leaning on each other, before Renjun started fidgeting. At first Jaemin didn't pay him any attention but when he started sniffing around he turned to look at his brother.  
      " What are you doing?" his question came out harsher than he intended but it seemed to do the trick, because Renjun turned towards his brother.  
      " Don't you sense it?" Renjun asked in a slightly incredulous tone.  
     " Sense what? What exactly are you talking about?" Jaemin was getting more and more confused by the second. And the clear distress that his brother seemed to be in didn't help.  
     " The smell! It smells of strawberries and candy floss!" slowly everything started to make sense for Jaemin. Renjun was sensing his soulmate. Now all he could hope for was for Jisung to be his soulmate and not somebody else.  
     While lost in his thoughts, he didn't see his brother get up, and when he finally saw him it was too late to catch him. So he had no other choice but to follow the frantic boy.  
     As for Renjun, he couldn't understand what was going on. At first, the smell was nothing but a fragrance carried by the wind, but as time passed it became more proeminent to the point where Renjun felt like he was drowning in the smell. Every cell in his body was telling him to follow the scent. To find the person whose scent was driving him insane. And as much as he tried to control the urge, he snapped getting up in a hurry. He started walking, not knowing exactly where he was headed. It was as if he was in a trance, the sweet fragrance guiding him to the person.  
       He followed the scent to one of the benches near the entrance of the school, where he saw no other than Jisung eating happily out of a delicious looking bento box, while reading a book. The scent that he was following was becoming stronger the closer he got to the table, and when he was next to the table looming over the unsuspecting boy, the scent became overwhelming, but Renjun didn't seem to mind.  
      He watched as the boy lifted his head, looking from him to Jaemin that was behind him before looking back to his book.  
      " You can sit down if you want." the soft voice of the younger, cut through the cloud of strawberries and candy floss that was clouding Renjun's mind, making the boy slightly flinch. The first one to sit down was Jaemin, and then followed by Renjun who was still in a daze because of the scent that was so powerful. And when he sat down it finally clicked. The scent that called out to him was Jisung's scent. And that only meant one thing. Jisung was his soulmate. He wanted to jump from join but Jaemin seeing the realisation in his brother's eyes, put his hand on the boy's arm to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.  
       Jaemin on the other hand was starting to find the situation amusing but endearing at the same time. And if he was being honest he wouldn't mind if Jisung was his brother's soulmate, as long as his brother was happy. And from the looks of it Renjun was thrilled at the prospect. Now it was only a matter of when they would get together, and of how it will happen. Afterall Renjun was a vampire and the boy was a human, not best combination if you asked Jaemin, but he knew that he couldn't change fate.  
      Both boys were pulled from their thoughts by a small cough coming from the boy in front of them.  
      " Now that I finally have your attention, may I know what I can help you with?" yet again the one to respond was Jaemin.  
       " We just wanted to sit with you. But if it bothers you, we can just leave." as he said that, he grabbed his back starting to get up.  
       " N-no! I mean it doesn't bother me.. It's just that people usually come to me only if they need something.." his voice was soft trailing of at the end the boy looking down and playing with his fingers as he said that.  
       The twin's hearts broke a bit at the pitiful sight, Jaemin sitting down with a deep sigh. From the looks of it, the boy was the loner, the outcast but he couldn't understand why... From the few interactions they had he could tell that he was a caring person, and now he regretted being an asshole to the younger. But in that moment he made a promise to himself. He would become this boy's friend, he will take him under his wing.  
      " Actually, I would like it if maybe we could try and become friends." hearing Renjun's words, Jisung's head shot up surprise clouding his features, and Renjun's heart broke a little bit more. He couldn't believe that this boy didn't have anyone. All he wanted to do in that moment, was to hug him and tell him that from now on he wouldn't be alone anymore, that he and his brother would be his friends, and that they would be there for him. Truth was that Renjun wanted to be more than friends, but for now he had to wait.  
      "Oh! Are you sure you want to be my friends? As you can see I don't really have anyone. It would be better if you would try and be friends with the popular kids or something. It's not good if you're seen with me." Jisung was starting to ramble now, his fidgeting getting worse.  
       " We are sure! We want to be your friends! " the twins said at the same time, their voices slightly raised startling the poor boy.  
      " T-thank you, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say.." the boy scrunched his nose cutely and the twins had to refrain from cooing at him.  
      " You don't have to behave a certain way around your friends Jisung. We hope that with time you'll become comfortable around us and will be yourself. But there's no rush." Jaemin ruffled Jisung's hair, and before anyone could say anything else the be rung announcing the end of lunch break.  
      The boys waited for Jisung to gather his things before walking together to the school. And all this while they could feel the eyes of their peers, burning holes into them, but they couldn't seem to be bothered. The twins dropped Jisung to his class with a promise that they would talk later before going to their own class.  
      When the classes were finally over Renjun and Jaemin hurried to the gates to wait for either Johnny or Jaehyun to pick them up. As they waited they saw Jisung nearing the gates as well. But the boys was walking with his head down trying to avoid any interactions. When the boy was next to them Jaemin layed his hand on Jisung's shoulder making the boy flinch then look up. When he saw who it was his frown turned into an adorable smile and Renjun and Jaemin tried once again to contain their cooing.  
      "Are you in a hurry?" at the question Jisung shook his head, looking at the brothers with a curious look.  
      " Well then wait with us for one of our brothers to pick us up and maybe they can drive you home as well." Jisung seemed like he wanted to protest but in the ended he nodded moving from in front of the boys next to Renjun to wait with them.  
       They made small talk, talking mostly about how their classes went, and gossiping about the teachers. Their wait was cut short when a nice car pulled up to them.  
      Renjun pulled Jisung by the arm towards the backseat, while Jaemin went for the passenger seat. When they were in the car, the man in the front seat looked in the rear view mirror at the new person.  
     " Johnny we were wondering if you could give Jisung a ride home.." Jaemin asked albeit a bit nervously, but Johnny just smiled and nodded his head.  
       Johnny pulled out of the parking lot, starting to drive.  
      " So, are you going to tell me where you live or should I guess? " the teasing tone in his voice eased the tense atmosphere, Jisung let a small smile creep up his face.  
    " I live in the Lee manor. Do you know how to get there or do you need directions? " at the words, the twins tensed up slightly, but it went unnoticed by the younger. However Johnny's demeanor remained the same, the only gesture being a small nod of his head as an answer to the boy's question. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, the boys looking out the window at the scenery that passed by, Renjun stealing glances at Jisung from time to time.  
     When they got to the gates, Jisung said that it was fine to drop him off there saying he had no problem walking up the driveway.  
     " See you at school Jisung! And don't forget, we're your friends now!" Jisung smiled at those words, giving them a quick wave before turning to the gates, going through the little gate to the side, that was used for people instead of opening the big ones for the cars before hurrying up the driveway.  
    When they couldn't see him anymore, Johnny turned the car around, starting to drive home.  
    " I think it would be better if we waited till we get home to talk about this." the twins nodded their heads Jaemin looking out the window, while Renjun closed his eyes for a power nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long time I am back with another chapter. I am very sorry for the long wait, but I prefer putting out a work that I deem decent instead of rushing to post many chapters. I hope you can understand. And I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know in the comments. Also since I don't know how to put links you can check out my Twitter @roseywonu. I also have a CuriousCat and the link for that is in my Twitter profile.


	7. Chapter 7

   Jisung slammed the door to the mansion alerting his brother of his arrival. Jisung throws his backpack near the door before venturing in the house a slight jump in his steps.  
    He enters the kitchen to find his brother cooking again, and he decides to sit down at the table and wait for his brother to pay him attention.   
    He watched as his brother threw different herbs in the pot, before concentrating on his thoughts. He couldn't believe that after so many years, he finally had friends. He was still in shock, but he was incredibly happy and he couldn't wait to share the wonderful news with his brother. He knew that his brother was worried because he didn't have friends, but now he could stop worrying about this matter.   
    He was getting impatient, his foot bouncing up and down,creating a soft rhythmic sound which seemed to catch Taeyong's attention who turned towards the sound, his eyes widening when he saw his brother at the table watching him.   
    Jisung, seeing that his brother was now looking at him, took a deep breath before starting to talk, not waiting for his brother to ask him anything.   
    " I have two friends now! I made friends Yongie, so now you won't have to worry about me anymore!" it wasn't exactly what he planned to say but it still was something. He dared to glance at his brother only to see him smiling fondly. Taeyong was actually so excited for this development, and he couldn't help but feel so so happy because his brother finally had friends. Without any words, Taeyong moved silently, enveloping Jisung in a hug. The younger tensed at first before relaxing in his brother's hold, nuzzling his head in his chest.   
     Taeyong rocked them from side to side, kissing the strands of the younger from time to time. He was glad that his brother was finally getting accepted by the people around them. For as long as he could remember they were always the odd ones, the ones that people would avoid but now, now Jisung was getting accepted and that was more than he could ask for.   
     After a few minutes like that, Taeyong pulled away, starting to set the table in order for them to have lunch. They ate in silence, smiles present on their handsome faces. When they were done, they came to a silent agreement of washing the dishes together.   
     " Jisung, do you have any plans for today?" the voice of his brother startled him but he shook his head, before responding.   
     " I don't really have anything to do. But why are you asking me this?" the boy turned to his brother, looking at his side profile intently.   
    " Well it's been a while since we've last had a movie night, and I kind of miss spending time with you.. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a movie night? " Hearing Taeyong's words Jisung's face lit up the boy nodding his head energetically.   
    " I would love it! I miss spending time with you as well.. " Taeyong let a relieved sigh before ruffling the younger's hair with his hand.   
    " It's settled then. How about you go upstairs and get everything ready while I finish washing the dishes. I'll also make us some cookies. How does that sound?" Jisung response was quick, the boy giving him a bright grin before bolting towards the stairs.   
    When Taeyong was done with the dishes, he started making the dough for the promised cookies, humming happily at the prospect of spending time with his brother. As he worked on the cookies he once again caught himself thinking about the mysterious man from the marketplace. And he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Why was he thinking constantly about him? If he knew how he looked then maybe he would of understood why he would think of him. But he didn't even know how he looked, he just knew what his profile looked like.   
    It was frustrating, and he wanted to stop thinking about the man. But the brief image of the stranger managed to make it's way in his mind from time to time.   
    Unbeknownst to him, as his frustration grew so did his body's heat, and without him knowing all the energy was being channeled into his hands that were kneading the dough roughly. It was only when he reached for a paper towel that suddenly caught on fire that he realised this strange development.   
    As Taeyong tried to put out the towel that caught in fire, fear gripped his frantic heart. What was happening? How could this be possible? As his mind got clouded with fear Taeyong put his hands under the tap letting cold water run on them in hopes of them cooling down, but that did not happen. Instead steam started rising when the water made contact with his palms.  
  In his panic the boy lifted his hands to his hair gripping it while sliding down to the floor. And instead of his hair catching on fire or his skin getting burned he felt a comforting kind of warmth and he slowly started calming down.   
    He stayed on the floor his thoughts a mess, but now his palms were back to the normal temperature for a human. He was still scared, and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how it happened. Why did this happen? What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he hurt from touching his body while is hands were literally burning? Why did this warmth feel so comforting? Why did it feel like a warm embrace? He kept asking himself all these questions but he couldn't find the answer to them.   
    As time went on, and his thoughts finally seemed to settle for now, he got up from the floor, and looked around himself. He looked at the sink and at the table but there was no significant damage. He then picked up the tray of cookies that was still left on the table before putting them in the oven.   
    He then started cleaning around the kitchen, trying to keep his mind occupied, so that he won't think of what happened earlier.   
    As the night started to fall, Taeyong put the cookies on a tray before grabbing the two steaming cups of tea from the counter, and heading up the stairs in search of Jisung. He headed towards the open door of Jisung's room softly pushing it fully open so he could enter, and the sight that greeted him made him want to coo.   
    Jisung was in a pair of pajamas with little ducklings on them, that he gifted the younger on the last Christmas, and he was buried in a mountain of blankets and pillows. It was a quiet normal sight, but Taeyong could never get over how cute the other was.   
    He entered the room pushing the door so that it would close before heading to the bed. He put the cookies and the steaming mugs on the bedside table, and then he slipped under the blankets next to the younger who only looked up to his brother for a second before turning his attention back to the screen. Taeyong looked as well, seeing the movie that the younger chose, seeing Harry Potter across the bright screen of the laptop.   
    Before starting the movie, Jisung moved around before settling in Taeyong's side, with Taeyong's arm around his shoulders. As much as Jisung liked to deny it he loved affection, and he loved hugs and cuddles,and who was Taeyong to deny him.   
    When the younger finally started the movie, Taeyong's attention was entirely on the adventures of the young wizards. As childish as it may sound, Taeyong dreamt of living in a world full of magic, but he knew that something like that wasn't possible. As he watched the movie he felt his lids getting heavier. In an attempt to stay awake he looked around the room before looking at his brother only to see that he had fallen asleep on his chest.   
   Seeing that the younger was asleep, and taking into consideration the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open, he paused the movie, before picking up the laptop and putting it on the bedside table. He turned off the lamp, before slipping in besides his brother,who once again snuggled into Taeyong's side.   
   Taeyong tucked the boy in making sure that he was thoroughly covered before settling down, ready to go to bed, the events of the day in the back of his mind.   
       
                 ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
   The streetlights illuminated the cobbled pats, covered in a think layer of water from the light rain. The street was empty, save for a man who walked along the road his head covered by the hood of his jacket.   
    The man hurried along, feeling overcome with a sense of fear. But fear of what? He didn't know. He walked along the labirinth of paths, trying to get to his home as quickly as possible.   
     It was late, he didn't know how late, but he could tell so from the empty streets and the dark windows of the houses that loomed in the dark.  
He walked as quick as possible to still be considered a walk, his feet carrying him through the maze. Occasionally he started looking over his shoulder, feeling like something could jump out of the shadows.   
    He couldn't understand where this irrational fear came from, and that scared him more. What was happening? Seeing as he couldn't find an answer he kept walking, his gaze focused on his feet. But when he looked up and saw the name of the street he could swear he already passed through this street.   
    At first he didn't pay this any mind thinking that maybe he was tired and imagined it. But then as time passed and he kept walking through the same streets over and over, the previous fear intensified, gripping his heart in a lax but icy hold.   
   His previous fast pace turned into a small jog. He tried to find a way to break out of this loop but he was stuck and the more he turned in circles the more afraid he was, so he decided to stop for a second. But that was a mistake, because then he became aware of the sounds of the night. The light rain made a soothing sound when hitting any surface but the wind, and the old trees that resembled the monsters in children's nightmare created a sinister atmosphere.   
   He looked around trying to ignore the wail of the trees instead studying the houses on the street. But they seemed out of a horror movie, the paint coming off, the windows broken, plants crawling up on the side of the degraded buildings.   
   As he looked up and down the streets the cries of the nature became louder, the wind picking up. Scared he looked at the trees that lined up the sidewalk, seeing a flash of red in the dark. He rubbed his eyes thinking they were playing tricks on him, but then he saw the same red flash as before.   
   Scared of the creature that hid in the dark, he started backing up, before turning around and starting to run, the fact that he was stuck in a circle slipping his mind in his panic.   
   As he ran he didn't hear any footsteps but as he looked to the side, he saw the same flash of red weaving between the thick trunks.   
   His legs were straining, his lungs were burning and he felt like he could collapse any minute, but he pushed himself to run, trying to escape. But as he ran, the creature had no problem keeping up, and it seemed like it was actually mocking him.   
   Tears were running down his face, as he tried to push himself more, but his body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the cold ground. He tried to get up only to freeze when he heard footsteps on the pavement.   
  He remained on the ground, gaze in front of him, refusing to look around in case he would see the creature.   
  He remained frozen, listening to the soft whisper of the leaves in the trees, but now there was no sound of footsteps anymore. There was no indication of where the said creature was,but he didn't dare turn his head and look around.   
  He layed there, his heart being gripped by the teeth of fear, and he closed his eyes for a second, to try and keep the pearly tears from running down his rosy cheeks. He tried to calm his erratic breathing but he had no luck.   
   He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the dark sky and when he turned his eyes to the pavement, his blood ran cold. He looked at the black, sleek shoes, not daring to raise his gaze. He watched as the feet moved getting closer to him, but heard no sound.   
  He closed his eyes once again, trying to make the creature disappear, but when fingers gripped his chin his eyes flew open.   
  He looked at the... Man. It was a man. He looked at the man that was keeping his chin in a firm hold, and felt his heart slow down, letting out a sigh in relief. He couldn't believe how silly he was, for thinking there was some creature following him in the dead of the night.  
  He turned his attention on the man that was studying his face and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He first looked at his fiery red hair, that was partially put in a ponytail. It was framing his face beautifully, and it was making his slightly tanned skin glow.  Then he moved towards his sparkling eyes, that seemed to be twinkling like stars under the street lights, before tracing the elegant nose, down to the rosy lips that were pulled in a soft pout.   
  The man looked a bit longer at him, before gazing at his eyes making eye contact for the first time. He returned the stare, and watched as a beautiful smile bloomed on the stranger's face. He watched him smile, mesmerized by the beauty of it, but then he saw them. The sharp teeth, that resembled fangs. In that moment panic started to creep back into his chest, and he tried to pull away, but the fingers that were gripping his chin wouldn't let him get away.   
   As he struggled, he felt something sharp poking at his skin, and when he looked down he saw long elegant fingers, that ended with sharp claws. When he saw that, his struggling stopped a small whimper escaping his dry lips.   
   At the small sound that left the beauty's lips, the man let out a twinkling laugh. He couldn't believe how a creature of the night had such a beautiful,melodic laugh.   
  He watched as the man got up, letting go of his face before grabbing his arm, pulling him up effortlessly, before letting go of him.   
  When he was finally free, he started running again trying to get away from the man, that watched him in amusement, his hands folded over his chest, claws and fangs gone now.   
  He ran not looking back, but at every turn he made, there stood the ethereal man. He ran and ran till he collapsed again,and like every time the man was there loving over him, watching him with a smile full of amusement.   
  As he layed there, listening to the sounds of the night, his mind jumbled mess a scream ripped out of his throat before everything he turned dark. 

                  ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  Taeyong sat upright a silent scream escaping his throat. He looked around in panic, looking at the room he was in trying to process where he was. When he finally realised he was at home, in Jisung's room he felt his muscles start to relax. He layed back down on the bed, his breathing slowly calming down.   
  He looked to the side seeing Jisung sleeping peacefully, and he let out a long exhale. Jisung was fine, he was fine, it was all a dream. But it felt so vivid, and he still felt the crippling fear that seemed to not want to leave him. He kept looking at the ceiling, his mind running a mile a minute.   
  Everywhere he looked he saw the man from his dream. He closed his eyes tightly trying to get rid of his image. As stunning as the man was, he was a creature of the night, straight out of horror stories.   
  He layed there, humming to himself trying to calm down. As he let his mind wander, he thought about the events from earlier, when he set a paper on fire with his bare hands. He couldn't understand why were these things happening. Not once did anything similar happen, but now everything was happening so fast.   
  He couldn't keep up with what was happening, fear spreading through his whole body. He once again felt tears run down his face, and tried to wipe them away, but more and more ran down his face.   
  He tried to muffle his cries, to not wake the younger up, wishing more than ever that he had someone to hold him, tell him everything will be alright.   
  He didn't know how long he cried, but he felt exhaustion catching up to him, his lids growing heavier and heavier. He tried to stay awake, afraid that he would see the man again.   
  In an attempt to stay awake, he slowly got out of the bed, making sure that Jisung was properly tucked in, before picking up the empty mugs, and the plate that had only crumbs left, before going down to the kitchen.   
  He turned the light on, dumping the dishes in the sink to wash them later. He turned towards the clock seeing that it was 3 am.  
  He went to the fridge to get a glass of milk, grabbing a cookie as well before going to the back door to look over the vast backyard. Like all the founder families, their propriety stretched over acres and acres of land.   
  He watched the wild flowers growing between the trees that surrounded the vegetable and condiment garden that he kept. He watched as the dark sky blended in with the crowns of the trees that marked the beginning of the forest that surrounded the house. The forest surrounded the town, embracing it, and protecting it.   
  Taeyong watched as the branches of the trees swayed in the soft autumn breeze, as he sipped from his warm milk. He stayed there for what seemed like hours but they were only a few minutes. As he was about to go put his glass in the sink, he saw the same flash of red, before the man appeared between the trees that marked the entrance to the forest.   
  Taeyong watched as the man smiled at him, the same stunning smile, but this time without fangs before disappearing.   
  He shakily dropped the glass in the sink, before climbing up the winded staircase, entering his immaculate room. When he was next to his bed, his legs finally gave up, he fell forward on his bed. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, before moving under his blankets. He burried his head in his pillow letting out a whimper, before closing his eyes, forcing himself to go to sleep, exhaustion finally catching up with him, as he slipped into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back with another chapter, and this time it is a chapter with our resident cutie Taeyong. Now for one of the scenes in this chapter, it may seem a cliché scene, especially the usage of the degraded houses. But I used it for a reason. Houses are supposed to become one's home. And a home is a protective space, the center of a person's existence, but in this chapter the home/house is degraded, it is now a dangerous place, and that only should amplify the fear that the character feels. Anyways since it is a work of fiction it is up to you how you interpret everything. As always I really hope you guys like this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you could share your thoughts with me either in the comments or in my curious cat that can be found in my Twitter profile: @roseywonu


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I just wanted to warn you guys. In this chapter there is a part that contains violence and blood and is a bit descriptive. While that part is important to the story if you think that you can't handle that just skip it. Later on in the story I will refer back to that part but only briefly so you'll find out what happens then if you decided to skip now. The part starts at the second appearance of this  
>   ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙͙ and it also ends with this.

   The man smiled as he used the shadows to blend in. He watched as the other left from in front of the back door, and as he listened closely he could hear the creak of the stairs. He let out a chuckle, looking one last time at the now dark windows of the house before vanishing, returning to where he had come from, to torture the clueless boy. 

                  ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
   Jaehyun moved around the house setting everything straight in a last attempt to make the house homey. When the last book was placed on the shelf he left the small library they made in their house, walking through the rooms, happy that they reclaimed their home.  
   He let a smile make its way on his face before going to his room. There he settled in front of the window watching the birds fly from one tree to the other waiting for his brothers to return, from school. He was starting to wonder why were they taking so long, but before he could get worried he heard the sound of an engine in the distance.  
   As he heard the car rapidly approaching he went to the front door to greet his brothers, a welcoming smile on his flawless face.  
  But as he opened the door to greet them his smile slowly faded as he noticed the gloomy aura around Renjun, and the straight faces of Johnny and Jaemin. He quietly moved out of the way, letting them enter the house, watching silently as they took off their shoes.  
  When they were done, instead of parting ways everyone going to their rooms, the twins followed Johnny who started walking in the direction of one of the reading rooms. He followed them silently, his mind racing trying to come up with a reason as to why was this happening.  
  Once in the reading room the twins sat on one of the couches but Johnny didn't sit down deciding to wander to the big window that displayed the once beautiful garden, full of flowers and marble statues, with a stunning fountain in the middle. But now, it was reclaimed by mother nature the statues and the fountain being embraced by tall grass and weeds.  
   For a while, there was only silence, the suffocating kind, and Jaehyun couldn't take it anymore so he decided to break the silence.  
   "Did something happen today?" his soft voice was carried around the room, trying to soothe the others in the room. But when he looked around he saw the twins just as confused as he was, before turning to look at Johnny who was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.  
   " Do you know whose house that was?" came the even voice of Johnny, eyes still looking into the distance.  
    Jaehyun watched as the boys started to fidget before muttering soft no's, their eyes still trained on the ground.  
    He watched as Johnny turned his face towards them his face void of any emotions, his eyes flitting briefly to meet his own.  
   " That house, is the house of the Lee's. Now I am sure you know who the Lee's are." his voice flowed smoothly, and if it weren't for his words it could be calming but then the words sunk in along with realisation.  
    The Lee family was one of the founder family's, but unlike the Jung's this founder family was actually a coven of witches. The same coven of witches that made their rings. Unknowingly his hand went to the ring on his finger, starting to play with it.  
   "Johnny maybe it's not someone related to the Lee's. I mean, you were the one to say that they left this town after Doyun and Bora were killed." Jaehyun tried to reason with the man, not liking the tense atmosphere in the room.  
   "The coven is not here anymore, but Bora's children are still here. It took me a bit to realise but Jisung, is one of her kids. I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner!" he slightly raised his voice towards the end of his sentence, annoyance clear in his voice.  
    Jaehyun watched as Johnny's stoic face turned to one of worry. And he couldn't help but start to worry as well.  
   If the boys are here, then would the rest of the coven be here? But if they were, how come they didn't know that they were back? If the coven truly was back then that would become a problem for them. It was only a matter of time till they realised that they were back, and then they would in the best case scenario drive them out if town. And while they could protect themselves, fighting against a coven of witches for no apparent reason, was a hard task even for the oldest vampires. Jaehyun and Johnny were lost in their thoughts ignoring the confused looks that the twins shared.  
   As the twins continued watching their older brothers, they became frustrated, not happy with being left out. They continued watching the older vampires, but then Jaemin fed up with the silence cleared his throat, pulling Jaehyun and Johnny out of their thoughts.  
  "It would be nice if you could share with us why would the existence of a coven be so important? It would be the first time to live in a town that is also the home of a coven. And before this wasn't a problem,so why would it be a problem now?" Jaemin tried to keep his voice to a normal level but the frustration that he felt laced his words, making Jaehyun wince slightly at the younger's tone.  
   Before Jaehyun could answer, Johnny's voice filled their ears.  
  " That is not important as of now, and it is quiet the long story. One for another time. For now all you need to know is that you have to be careful around Jisung. I can't stop you from talking with him, I'm not that cruel, I know he is Renjun's soulmate and I won't keep them apart, but please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. " as sharp as his tone was, his words sounded more like a helpless plea and the boys decided to not press further knowing that when the time was right they would find out.  
   After a short silence, it seemed like the words finally sunk in Jaehyun's brain.  
   "Soulmate?! Jisung really is your soulmate?!" Jaehyun could barely control his voice, his eyes wide. He watched as Renjun shyly nodded his head before quickly pulling the younger one in his arms. He was so incredibly happy for him, and even if he tried to express the happiness he felt in words he wouldn't be able to, so instead he decided to embrace the other in hopes that he would understand that he was truly happy for him. He laid his head in the fluffy locks in front of him inhaling the scent of his brother a certain warmth blooming in his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, unaware of the fond looks the other two gave them, before parting Renjun going back to his sit next to his twin.  
   They stayed in a comforting silence for a while longer, no one uttering a word. Seeing as the conversation ended, the twins left the room, leaving Jaehyun and Johnny behind.  
   Jaehyun and Johnny remained in the room, the silence heavy on their shoulders. Now that the twins weren't there anymore he didn't have to pretend to be calm. He bit his lip sneaking glances at Johnny, who now turned back to the window watching the scenery that stretched out.  
   Jaehyun didn't dare say anything, but the soft sounds of his fidgeting made it obvious how anxious he was.  
And Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He turned towards Jaehyun, seeing the usual calm man biting his lip continously, he watched as he kept shuffling his feet and he watched as he played with his fingers, avoiding his gaze.  
   He let out a sigh before approaching the younger. He let his hand fall over his hands, ignoring the slight flinch that followed his action choosing to pull his hands apart. He let the others hands fall to his side, before gently turning his face so that he was staring in his eyes. He could see the guilt and worry in Jaehyun's eyes and his heart ached for the younger.  
   " Would it matter if I told you it's not your fault?" the words came out harsher than he wanted them but he hates seeing him like this. It's not often, but from time to time especially when the Lee coven is mentioned Jaehyun drowns in guilt, guilt that shouldn't even be there.  
   Jaehyun let out a chuckle drowned in tears, shaking his head as a response to the previous question.  
  " No matter how much you try to deny it, it is my fault! If I wasn't so careless things wouldn't be like they are now! We wouldn't have to try and evade the Lee coven! We could settle down somewhere, live lives as normal as possible for us... But because of what I did the coven has it out for us. And it wouldn't be a problem if it only affected me, but it affects you guys as well! Especially now that as it turns out Jisung really is Renjun's soulmate.." Jaehyun's rant was broken by a sob, and before Johnny could say anything one sob turned into two and two turned into more. Heart wrenching sounds escaping the frail body of the younger of the two.  
   Johnny embraced the shaking body, his hand tracing soothing circles on his back his deep voice softly singing a lullaby in Jaehyun's ears trying to calm him down, trying to distract him from the pain that was swallowing his beautiful soul. He held Jaehyun till his tears stopped, till the only sounds in the room were his soft breaths combined with Jaehyun's occasional hiccups.  
  When Johnny thought that Jaehyun was calm enough, he pulled away from him but his hands still lingered on his shoulders.  
   " Why don't you go up to your room, and I will bring you a cup of your favorite tea?" Jaehyun nodded at Johnny's words a small but grateful smile playing on his lips.  
   He slowly trudged up the stairs, while trying to make sense of the multitude of thoughts whizzing around his mind. When he got to his room he lowered himself on his cold bed pulling the blanket up to his chin.  
   He didn't know how many minutes passed, but he heard Johnny coming up the stairs, his eyes moving to the beautifully ornate ceiling to the hardwood door just in time to see Johnny open it. He watched as the other moved around the room before putting deciding to put the porcelain kettle and cup on the nightstand. Johnny didn't say anything, but before he left he ran his hand through Jaehyun's silky locks, before pecking his forehead.  
    Jaehyun felt like a little child all over again. When his parents used to tuck him in before bed, each kissing his forehead leaving the room with soft good night's, never closing the door fully because his little body didn't have enough strength to pull the heavy door open.  
   While years ago these memories would have brought him pain, now they didn't provoke anything but nostalgia, and the longing that maybe one day he will be the one to kiss his kid's forehead.  
   He let his thoughts run wild, while he sipped from the warm tea. As he continued drinking the warm bevarage, he felt the tendrils of sleep wrapping around him. He tried to stay awake, knowing that if he fell asleep he would be chased by nightmares but in the end he succumbed, his head laying against the soft pillow his hair creating a halo.  
     
                    ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  The forest floor was bathing in the silver light of the crescent moon. Some animals were venturing out of their places, while some were sleeping peacefully. The crickets were creating a soft buzz,their songs and the steps of the animals bring the forest to life.  
  The dark figure weaved in and out of the shadows of the big trees, soft lavander colored eyes looking for their next meal. As he moved silently through the dark of the night avoiding the light that peeked from between thick, black branches he listened to the sounds of the forest.  
  And he heard what he was looking for. The sound of a twig snapping in the distance made a sinister smirk appear on the handsome face, a smirk that spoke of doom and death. The creature moved swiftly through the woods, following the soft scent of blood.  
   It wasn't long till he came upon his pray, that was laying on the ground tending to the small cut, unaware of the predator watching it's every move. The creature watched the man for a bit, now a full smile overtaking his features, long fangs glinting in the light. He waited for the man to notice him, but when he realised that the young man was busy gathering some herbs, he started to get annoyed.  
  When he was finally fed up with being ignored he stepped out of the shadows, walking into the clearing but making sure that his steps were as silent as ever. He slowly walked up to the clueless man, before slowly leaning towards him.  
   "Don't you think it's dangerous to be out in the forest at such a late hour?" the breathy whisper next to his ear startled the man who turned around in a hurry, his eyes growing wide with raw fear when they fell upon the elongated canines. The man chucked, a deep rumble that chilled the young man's blood, the fear reflected in the wide orbs bringing joy to this monster of the night.  
     What he didn't expect was for the man to try and get away, so he was stunned for a second when he saw the lithe body running through the woods, but a loud, maniacal laugh bubbled out from his chest, pure joy coursing through his body at the prospect of hunting down his prey.  
    He chased after the man, purposely letting him escape in the last second, toying with his poor heart, but when he saw that they were getting closer to the edge of the forest he decided to end their little playtime.  
    He cut his path, enjoying the way the man just dropped to the ground, eyes looking around frantically trying to find a way to escape.  
    " The game was fun, but I won so I think I deserve a prize" the amusement was clear in his voice, his words making the man tear up. He lowered himself to be at eye level with the young man, taking a moment to wipe away his tears before diving in.  
    Fangs pierced the skin, and blood started to pool in the hungry creature's mouth. When the beast finally swallowed the mouthful of blood, he felt the hunger and the thirst overcome his senses, his fangs ripping apart the man's neck, his screams only bringing more pleasure to the monster above him. He drank and drank, moving from his neck down the man's body, fangs ripping the skin of his collarbones. He let the liquid pool in the deep crevices while enjoying the way that the body under him writhed in pain, sobs and screams nothing but a whisper from the body that was slowly growing still. He lapped up the blood from the cups that held it, before diving lower ripping skin and flesh apart, drinking every last bit of blood.  
    When he pulled away he watched the lifeless man, lay there on the ground body open for everyone to see. As he continued looking he finally felt the thirst that was clouding his thoughts receed to the depths of his mind. When his mind was clear, he looked at the body again, but now instead of pleasure, of satisfaction he felt disgust, he was disgusted with himself, he was disgusted with what he'd become. But he also felt guilt and pain, caging his heart in their cold, menacing clutches, and as fell next to the man that he killed he started sobbing hysterically. He sobbed for the life he had taken so cruelly, he screamed and screamed till he couldn't anymore, he prayed to every God out there to bring back this boy, but as he watched over his body nothing happened.  
   He laid there for hours his head on what remained on the chest of the.  
beautiful man. His tears ran down his face as he caressed the untouched faces of the teen. He wished he could give his life for the boy's but it was too late now.  
    When the sun finally appeared on the horizon, the creature smelled the scent of someone dear to them approaching rapidly. When the man finally found him, his heart clenched painfully at the sight of the bloody mess.  
    He approached his sibling, before enveloping him in his warm embrace. The secure hold that he had on him was enough for the man to start crying again, whines ripping out of his sore throat. The older of the two lifted the weeping man in his arms cradling his head to his chest. He looked at the mangled body, sending a prayer to the divinities before starting the journey home, deciding to deal with the repercussions later, when his brother was stable. 

                 ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  When Jaehyun was finally able to pull himself out of the gruesome memories that plagued his dreams, he felt the tears running down his face, felt the familiar guilt eating away at his soul. He slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, eyes looking around his familiar room. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so he wanted to find something to do.  
   As he was thinking about the things he could in silence as to not wake his brothers up, he didn't hear the approaching steps. The creak of the door startled him out of his musings and when he turned around he saw Johnny in the doorway. He didn't say anything just watched as he walked deeper in the room, coming towards him. He didn't say anything when he slipped under the covers nor when he pulled him to his chest. He didn't say anything when Johnny started singing lullabies nor when he ran his hands down his back. And this time he didn't fight the urge to fall asleep. This time falling into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night,the memory from a tens upon tens of years ago pushed to the back of his mind, the pain locked away to make way for the love and affection, for the care and warmth that he was showered with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I was very busy so it took a while for me to write this chapter. I just want to thank you for reading my story, and I just want to tell you that I'm very grateful for this especially for those who come back no matter how long it takes for me to post a new chapter. This month it was bit harder to write since I was honestly drained but I'm happy that I was able to write this chapter and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I really hope you'll like this chapter! And don't feel shy to ask me any questions regarding my story or sharing your thoughts with me. You can drop a comment here or if you want to be anonymous you can use my curious cat which you can find in my Twitter profile @roseywonu. Once again, thank you for reading this story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

  A blanket of dust covered the shelves and the books on them. The soft light that entered through the beautiful French windows caressed the spines of the books.   
  He moved between the shelves, moving to the back of the vast library, trying to find another book to read. He had plenty to chose from, from classics to rare books and manuscripts, but he always chose to go through the shelves with his eyes closed fingers softly touching the spines of the books, and pulling out the book that called out to him. It was a ritual of his, developed soon after his passion for reading seeing how he was having a hard time choosing from the hundreds of books in the Lee's library.  
  His hands grasped the thick spine of a book, before pulling it from between the other books. He traced the cover of it with his fingertips while his eyes slowly opened. He looked at the burgundy cover, trying to get a hint of what this book was about but the cover had no words on it. Instead in the middle of it, there lay a drawing of a plant, that seemed like it was stitched on instead of draw on the cover.   
  He flipped through the pages, seeing more and more plant drawings with little texts next to them and pages full of handwriting that seemed to describe the plants properties. It seemed like some kind of journal probably written by someone in the family, but it must have been written a long time ago, pages turning yellowish under the touch of time.   
   He clutched the book close to his chest, deciding to take it to his study to read through it, his interest piqued by the beautiful drawings and the neat handwriting that adorned the pages.   
   He left the door slightly open putting the book gently on the mahogany desk. He pulled the book open looking at the first page, but it was blank save for two letters that he assumed were the initials of the one who wrote this journal. He flipped to the next page only to be greeted with the drawing of a plan that seemed to be bathing under the moon's glow.   
   He tried reading the words but they seemed to be in another language. It actually seemed like Latin but he wasn't sure. He promised himself to try and translate the texts, but for now he settled on looking at the detailed drawings and at the elegant letters that decorated the pages. As he flipped the pages he couldn't help but notice de same two letters on most of the pages, the L and J always on the bottom corner of the pages.   
   He tried to think of names from their family tree but couldn't come up with any so he decided to leave that for later. As he flipped to the next page he came to a stop seeing a familiar clearing, full of flowers and bushes. He tried to remember where he saw that clearing before but the more he tried to remember the harsher his head started to ache. He put a intricately painted bookmark to remember where he stopped, before closing the book. He tried to get up and go get a glass of water but the moment he stood up the room started to spin and his headache intensified. He sat back down in fear that he would fall. Taeyong closed his eyes deciding to wait for the headache to pass, and as he waited there listening to the birds chirping outside the window of his study he ended up falling asleep.   
   As he slipped into a dreamless sleep, he didn't notice the presence that was watching him from the crack of the door. Nor did he notice when the presence moved into the room, slowly moving towards the desk.   
   The young man stopped in front of the sleeping figure, just watching with a frown as his chest moved up and down. He felt a spark of anger seeing how peaceful the other was. The more he looked at him, the angrier he got, his claws slowly making their presence known piercing through the skin of his clenched fists.   
   He took a few breaths before he moved his sight from the man. He looked around the room taking in the shelves decked with books and small trinkets. What was weird was the lack of pictures. He had expected the shelves to be full with them but only one picture frame stood lonely on the top shelf. He could see every detail even from afar due to his extremely good eye-sight, but he still slowly walked to wards the frame picking it up with care. The picture portrayed them that now instead of sleeping was smiling his eyes sparkling under the lights of the sun. He was hugging a boy that seemed to be holding the phone an equally beautiful smile on his face. That must have been his brother.   
    The red haired man couldn't help the smile that flitted on his handsome features, but the smile was small and brief rapidly morphing into a frown, frustration and pain taking over his being. Why could they be together when he and his brothers were separated? Why could they be happy when he and his family still mourned the loss of his brothers? Why did his father leave the boys of the ones that caused the loss of his brothers live happily?   
    Having lost himself in his anger fueled thoughts he didn't hear one of the doors in the house opening and the footsteps that followed until it was too late. The sound of the door creaking as it's pushed open makes his eyes snap towards it, and for a quick second he feels panic but then he relaxes and watches as the boy from the picture walks in. He still looks like the boy in the frame but now he seems taller and his features more defined. His mind started running a mile per minute then thinking about how maybe his youngest brother would have been as tall as this boy. Maybe he would of had red hair like he does. But he couldn't know for his brothers haven't been found for years upon years, vanishing from the worlds.   
    The boy didn't notice him too busy looking at his brother who started fidgeting in his sleep. He took that as an opportunity to blend in with the shadows becoming one with them. He watched as the younger moved to where his brother laid in the chair,only to shake him softly. At first Taeyong didn't do much but then he slowly blinked his eyes open to see Jisung hovering over him.   
    As Taeyong blinked the last remnants of sleep away, Jisung just stood there looking around the room, his eyes taking in the beautiful study. He didn't come here often and because of that he was always mesmerized by the beauty of the antique looking room, the soft light of the sun caressing the dark wood of the furniture, the only darkness in the room coming from the big bookcase. The sun tried to cut through the shadows but they seemed to be blanketing the area not willing to let the light pass through. While Jisung found that weird his gaze didn't linger there for long.   
    He turned towards Taeyong again watching as his brother stretched, before rising from the comfy chair he was in. He didn't say anything, he just looked at Jisung for a few seconds before he smiled softly looking at the clock.   
    "Did you just wake up?" his voice was slightly raspy his words laced with sleep. Jisung didn't say anything but he made a sound of confirmation in the back of his throat,shuffling around as if he was embarrassed.   
    Taeyong ruffled the youngers hair before picking up the journal on the desk. He approached the bookcase trying to find a place to put the notebook. He made sure to remember where he put it, wanting to study it more later. As he got closer to the door he turned his head only to see Jisung staring the bookcase seemingly lost in thought.   
     "Come on I'll make you something to eat" his voice reached Jisung pulling him from his thoughts about the shadows that seemed to be swirling gathering more and more as the time passed. His eyes snapped to his brother, and he reluctantly made his way towards him, exiting the room not before looking back,and this time he felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt like the darkness was watching him. He quickly closed the door, trying to forget what happened, hurrying after his brother to the kitchen in hopes that the hunger he felt will disappear soon.  
    Unbeknownst to Jisung, the shadows really hid the stare of a man. Said man emerged from the shadows after the exit of the two the anger back and coursing through his veins. For a quick moment he contemplated going after the brothers but then he decided against it, walking back into the shadows and disappearing.   
                    
                   ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  The light brought him out of his dreamless slumber, the guilt that he felt before seeping into his mind once again. He couldn't get the image of the boy out of his mind and the pain that he felt only grew when thinking of what he had done.   
  He looked at the clock before listening intently to see if anyone was awake. When he was sure that his brothers still weren't up, he got out of bed changing his silk pajamas to some plain jeans and a simple shirt before pulling his coat over it.   
  He went down to the living room once again listening for any sign that his brothers were awake, but they were still sleeping so he put his shoes on before going to their backdoor and exiting on their patio, and going down the stairs to their still uncleaned garden.   
  He looked at the dark forest a sense of dread filling him. He tried to push it down before making his way to the entrance of it. He turned to look at their house before continuing his trek inside the forest. It seemed like it hasn't changed in the years that passed since their departure and he was suddenly overwhelmed with nostalgia. But in the end the guilt the felt won over the nostalgy, and he continued his way to the clearing where he killed the boy, where he maimed that innocent soul.   
   The nature seemed to sense the presence of the vampire, the little animals hiding from the predator that was walking around. The only sounds coming from the leaves crunching under his boots. Jaehyun kept his head down, looking at the forest floor and letting his feet guide him back to that clearing.   
   It didn't take too long to get to the edge of it, and when he finally raised his head he was surprised to see that the clearing was covered in a blanket of flowers in full bloom. But what was even more surprising was the figure that was surrounded by the beautiful silvery white flowers. It was the same boy that he killed all those years ago. The same beautiful, and serene face. But unlike the last time, the boy was watching him a serene smile on his beautiful face. It seemed like he knew that Jaehyun was here, and he was waiting for him. The boy looked at Jaehyun for a bit longer before turning around and motioning for Jaehyun to come closer.   
   Jaehyun felt like he couldn't breath anymore. How was the boy here? But how could this be possible? Jaehyun was starting to panic his thoughts running wildly around his head. But then he saw as the flowers parted making a path straight to the boy that now was sitting with his eyes closed his muscles relaxed. Jaehyun watched in awe the way that the boy seemed to glow together with flowers. He couldn't believe that he was allowed to see something as beautiful as this after all the sins that he committed.   
   He slowly made his way towards the boy, the flowers closing the path after his steps. When he was close to the young man he stopped not knowing what to do next.   
   He didn't have to wait for long, for the boy motioned for Jaehyun to sit down next to him. Jaehyun carefully sat down next to him, looking in the same direction as the boy but all he saw was the mass of trees that stretched out for kilometers.   
  They sat like that in silence the only sounds coming from the forest and its creatures. It seemed like an eternity for Jaehyun who started to fidget after some time.   
   The boy smiled at the olders behavior, and let him stew for a bit longer before finally starting to talk.   
   " You've been feeling guilt for years upon years. Don't you think it is time to let it go?" the words of the younger startled Jaehyun, and when they finally sunk in he couldn't believe that the boy he killed was saying this to him.   
    " How can you say that, after what I've done to you? " his words came out weakly, and he couldn't recognize his own voice.   
     " I've moved on from that. I've let it go. And it is time for you to let it go as well. I've forgiven you. It is time for you to move on." the words were soft and Jaehyun felt like his heart was being ripped apart. And then the tears started streaming down his face. This boy, the boy that he had destroyed due to his urges was telling him that he should move on. But he couldn't! He couldn't forgive himself!   
      The boy watched as the other cried a sad smile overtaking his features. He could sense the pure heart of the other, he could see his kind soul being wrapped in the thorns and vines of guilt and self-loathing. He waited for the other to calm down but seeing he wasn't able to do so, he closed his eyes breathing slowly, becoming one with nature. And then, the nature started to sing, started to sing such a stunning tune that Jaehyun was pulled from the grief that he was in, and as he listened he felt at peace.   
    He looked besides himself only to be greeted by a breathtakingly beautiful scene. The boy was glowing brighter and brighter his hair softly blowing as if there was a breeze passing through it. His features were relaxed and he looked like one of the fairies from fairytales or one of the angels that people talked about.   
   And then he opened his eyes, and Jaehyun felt his breath being taken by the beauty of those orbs that seemed to hold the stars in them. This child was of such an exquisite beauty that he couldn't believe he was graced with the honor of seeing him after everything.   
   In that moment Jaehyun didn't feel guilt, he didn't feel any of the negative sentiments that clouded his mind on a daily basis. He felt at peace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft lullaby, enjoying the peace that he felt. He sat there on the grass surrounded by the flowers for what seemed like hours, but in the end the song stopped and he finally opened his eyes only to see the boy was now standing up, hovering over him the same smile on his serene features.   
   He watched the boy, waiting for the guilt and self loathing to come back but they didn't. The boy must have known what he was thinking because he suddenly started chuckling, at the bewildered look that Jaehyun was throwing him. The sound was so pretty, and so calming, so full of raw happiness and fondness and Jaehyun could only watch mesmerized as the boy continued to laugh.   
   When the boy was done he looked at Jaehyun once more before turning away and heading towards the edge of the clearing. Jaehyun watched as the boy got farther away. The boy seemed to be disappearing in thin air his frame becoming fainter and fainter but before he was gone he turned once more, throwing him another blinding smile, before turning again and disappearing in tendrils of white smoke.   
   "Let it go. This is a goodbye for now. We will meet again Jung Jaehyun." his voice was carried by the breeze finally reaching Jaehyun's ears,and while he was spooked he also felt a small smile tugging at his lips.   
He let himself fall back on the grass, a laugh bubbling out of his chest. In that moment he felt at peace, he felt finally free, he felt as free as he did before he committed the horrendous act. He felt like his soul was finally healed. And he couldn't help but send a thank you to the boy that took away his pain, even though he took his life from him.   
He stayed there till the sky started to turn to shades of pink and purple before slmtartung the trek back to their house, a small skip in his steps, and a smile permanently on his handsome features.   
  When he returned home, the moment he stepped inside he was enveloped by his brothers, before being checked all over for any injuries. Then he was sat down at the dining table, the three of them lecturing him about how he should tell them where he goes so that they won't worry that much. But everything they said entered through one ear and went out the other, the man too happy to care right now. Now that he was free of the guilt he was looking forward to the days that would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish anyone that is celebrating Christmas a merry Christmas, and for those that do not celebrate it I wish you the happiest holidays. I am back with a new chapter, and I really hope you will like it. Your comments would be very much appreciated. And if you want to chat you can find me on Twitter @roseywonu. If you feel too shy to dm or comment you can use my Curious Cat which is linked in my Twitter bio.  
>  Also I want to wish my friend Jay a happy birthday again even though his birthday passed by. I want to say that this chapter is for him. Thank you for always reading my fic and for always supporting me. Love you lots!


	10. Chapter 10

      The day passed by in a blur, Taeyong forgetting about the journal that he promised himself to work on. He was busy with cooking their lunch and then dinner that any thoughts about said journal were pushed to the back of his mind.  
      But now as he watched the sun set behind the forest, and the moon take its place in the sky he was reminded of the flowers that seemed to bathe in the tender light of the moon. As he thought about the flowers, he was reminded of his parents. Were they searching for the same flower that was drawn in the journal? But if they were, why were they looking for it? And why at night? Shouldn’t it be in bloom during the day too?  
        As he tried to make sense of this, he came to the conclusion that the only place to find answers would be in their parents room. He started ascending the stairs his mind occupied with the beautiful flowers and the mysteries that he might uncover.  
        As he got closer to the locked door of their parents bedroom, he started to feel nervous. He could count on his fingers the amount of times he entered that room, the last time being after their death. After that he kept the door locked at all times, not entering it once again. But why he didn’t enter the room, he didn’t know. Maybe it was out of respect, maybe because he didn’t want to disturb their sacred place, maybe he wanted to preserve it. But he didn’t know why. He didn’t know the reason. On his way to their room he stopped by his to grab the little key, before continuing the short walk to their room.  
           When faced with the door, he slowly opened it, the door making a loud creaking sound. He closed the door behind himself before taking a good look at the room. He felt like he was seeing for the first time in his life. He looked at the pictures adorning the walls. There were pictures of his parents, and of them with other people, but there weren’t any with them as a family. He couldn’t help the small pang of pain that he felt. Why weren’t there any pictures of them with their parents? As he thought about this he felt a sharp pain shoot through his skull, but he decided to not pay it any attention.  
          He ventured further into the room, heading towards the desk that was placed in front of the big windows. It was full of books and papers all strewn across it, creating a mess. He started rummaging around trying to sort the papers from the books. As he did that he stumbled upon some pictures lost in the mess. He picked them up looking at them, hopeful that they would be pictures of him and his brother but he had no such luck. He really couldn’t understand why his parents didn’t have any pictures of them.  
         He put the pictures aside, before getting back to sorting through the papers. While putting everything in order, he felt a sharp pain run through his head, this time stronger then the previous one. Once again he decided to ignore the pain, but after a short while it came back full force making him slightly lose his footing. He tried to gain his balance, grabbing on the edge of the table. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but the headache didn’t disappear. As he tried to focus on keeping his balance he thought he heard the sound of faint laughter. But he blamed it on his headache, choosing to ignore this as well, in favour of sitting down on the carpet. He sat down slowly before laying his head on his knees and closing his eyes again, hoping that the headache would pass quickly.  
         Taeyong sat there in what seemed to be silence but then the sounds of laughter started to get louder and louder, like the persons that were laughing were getting closer and closer to where he was. He tried to ignore it but try as he might but the sounds were getting closer and closer and increasingly louder, now the source of the laughter seeming to be in the same room as him. He started humming, cupping his ears in an effort to drown out the sounds but now the sound seemed to be coming from next to him. It was like someone was laughing in his ears.  
         Taeyong was getting more and more scared by the second, the laughter of what he thought were children freaking him out. He pressed harder against his ears, his eyes tightly shut, but it was of no help. His breathing was getting heavier, and heavier and the sounds louder and louder. He felt another sharp pain pass through his skull and then the laughter stopped, but then when he opened his eyes he was sitting on black marble, inside a room that seemed to be the room of a kid. He shakily got up before slowly making his way to the door. He opened it as quietly as he could, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. The door opened quietly not making any sounds, and Taeyong stepped into a long hallway. The walls of the hallway were bare except for the torches that illuminated it. The turmoil that he felt didn’t cease, but with shaking legs he started walking along the corridor following the sound of laughter. As he walked he looked for anything that could tell him where he was, but there wasn’t anything, or if there was he couldn’t see it.  
         He walked and walked taking right or wrong turns but it seemed like he was just walking into circles. His legs were starting to ache and his breaths were coming in a quicker succession. He could feel the fear taking over his body, and with it came a comforting warmth, a warmth that felt like it was running through his veins spreading to every crevice of his body.  
         He continued walking but now the laughter seemed to be coming from all around and it was grating on his already pulled nerves. He clenched his hands into tight fists. At first he felt like all of the warmth was rushing through his body even faster, a big portion of it starting to pool in his hands. And then he saw his fists becoming engulfed in flames, the fire licking the pale skin of his hands reaching further towards his arms, enveloping him in a comforting warmth. But this time instead of panicking like the last time, he took a deep breath and let the warmth comfort him. And as he concentrated on the feeling that the fire brought him he started to realise that it wasn’t that bad, and maybe he didn’t have a reason for panicking. But then he remembered how weird it was that he would randomly catch on fire, and as much as the fire started to grow on him he didn’t want it, he was already labelled as a freak but if the people in their town found out.... He didn’t really want to think about what would happen, and not only to him but to Jisung as well. As that thought passed through his mind he felt a surge of anger pass through him and the fire, as if it could feel his anger burned brighter, the flames reaching higher and higher. At that he felt panic start to climb up his throat and the flames once again reacted to his feelings, the flames flickering wildly. He took a few breaths to calm himself, and as his heart started to beat at a normal pace the flames became smaller. He looked at his hands and couldn’t believe that in a way he could control them. As he looked at the flames he promised himself that he would look more into this strange occurrence but for now he had to find where he was, and he had to find a way to get back.  
        He started his trek, and this time he couldn’t hear the laughter anymore. All he could hear were faint voices, as if people were far away. He followed the dimly lit paths, his hands by his side, the fire now reduced to small sparks dancing across his skin ready to protect him if needed.  
          He walked down a path that seemed to have appeared for the first time, but this one was dark the torches on the walls extinguished, but smoke was still rising from them, making Taeyong believe that someone must have passed extinguished them not too long ago.  
          Taeyong walked further down the long hall, the only light coming from the fire that lapped at his skin. The further he got the louder the voices became, the walls no longer bare. They were decorated with paintings but he didn’t pay them any mind.  
As he walked on an never-ending path he started to grow tired and he was about to give up but then a door to his right was thrown open and a figure dashed out of the room.  
          He watched as the little boy ran down the hall, his red hair a mess his twinkling laugh filling the corridor. They boy passed by not paying any attention to Taeyong, continuing to run and laugh in glee.  
He didn’t make it that far before another little body followed out the door, the laughter of another child joining his. Taeyong watched as the smaller boy tried to keep up with the other but in a fraction of a second he tripped falling to the hard floor.  
          Before he could react a loud cry pierced through the laughter of the other boy making him turn around, and making Taeyong freeze in fear.  
           As the boy turned around, Taeyong saw his face for the same time, saw a face that resembled the monster that haunted him. He took a few steps back in fear before looking on as the red head approached the boy that was still crying on the floor.  
          He looked at how he gently laid a hand on the top of the others head running his fingers through the still crying boy’s hair before pulling him into a warm embrace making soft humming noises to comfort the smaller child.  
           As he continued looking at the interaction he couldn’t believe that the person that was comforting someone with such live and care was the same person that haunted his dreams and brought him nothing but fear.  
          Time passed and the cries of the child turned to mere hiccups, and before he knew it the child was calm. He watched as they talked to each other in hushed tones before the one that he deemed to be older got up pulling the smaller with him.  
          The boys turned to walk back towards the room they came from and in that moment Taeyong saw the face of the other child. When seeing the boy’s face he felt his breath like his lungs in a harsh exhale his legs starting to shake. Even though his eyes were swollen, and his skin was red from all the crying, there was no mistaking it. The kid looked exactly like him, when he was little. But it couldn’t be him.  
          There was no way that kid was him! He never stepped foot in this place before this day! He didn’t even know who the other boy was! He couldn’t remember his name, couldn’t even think of a reason as to why he was together with the red haired boy! The only thing that was linking him and the boy were the times he appeared in his dream and the time he saw him on the edge of the woods. Why was there a carbon copy of his younger self playing with the other kid? Where was he? Where were his parents? Why didn’t he have any memories of this happening?  
          Just like before, the flames responded to his feelings, the fire reaching towards the ceiling and enveloping his thin body. He took deep breaths while still keeping an eye on the boys that disappeared through the doorway.  
            On shaky legs with his heart beating erratically he approached the doorway. When he was close enough he peeked inside the room, where a man was sitting in a rocking chair a bundle of clothes in his arms. But... There were noises coming from that bundle, and realization dawned on him. That must be a baby.  
           Taeyong watched on as the boys walked shyly towards the man that was smiling softly at the baby that was gurgling in his arms.  
          “Papa, Tae fell again.” At the slightly loud voice of the child the baby whined, and the man shushed him before turning his attention to the toddlers.  
          “ Is that so? What should papa do then?” the amusement was clear in the man’s voice but the boys didn’t seem to notice it.  
          “C-can we cuddle tonight? A-and can you sing for us tonight?” the voice came from the smaller of the two, and it felt so familiar to him. But it couldn’t be him, this wasn’t his dad, this man didn’t even look like he could be related to his father, but the boy looked too much like a younger version of him and if he strained his ears he could find a familiar nuance to his voice.  
          His mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn’t make sense of this. What if that really was him? What about his parents? What about Jisung? Who were they? What could this mean? And why couldn’t they see him?  
        His train of thought was broken by another whine from the baby, and he couldn’t help himself from getting closer in hopes of seeing the little child. It seemed like the smaller of the toddlers had the same thought the both of them approaching the man that was still gently rocking the bundle in his arms.  
         While the boy was trying to look at the baby from the side he want to the back of the man looking over his shoulder. He looked at the small baby and felt his heart drop.  
         The little button nose that was scrunched up was the same as Jisung’s and while he was still very much panicked he couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his face from seeing the cute baby that was a carbon copy of his younger brother.  
          He looked on as the man placed a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead before turning to the boy that was on his tippy toes trying to see the baby.  
          “Would you like to hold your brother Taeyong?” came the soft voice of the man that was already about to hand the toddler the baby.  
           He watched as the boy nodded his head eagerly and from the corner of his eye he saw the other boy approaching them, but he couldn’t focus anymore.  
           If before he could deny any connection to them, could deny everything and blame it on coincidences now he couldn’t do it  anymore.  
           He was related to these people in a way that he didn’t know nor could he remember but what was certain was that he was going to find our who exactly was the man holding his younger brother. He was going to find out who the man that taunted him with his sharp claws and even sharper teeth was and he was going to find out why he called that man as if he was his parent.  
But before he could do anything else, he felt like his body was starting to get pulled apart, the same hot pain running through his skull and like before he fell to the marble floor.  
         The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was another man joining the others in the room. The man picked the red haired boy up before approaching the man that was still in the rocking chair but was now helping Taeyong hold who he assumed to be Jisung. He looked as the man placed a small kiss on the other man’s forehead before turning his attention to the two other boys.  
         As his eyes closed, the last thing that passed through his head, was how he wished that his parents loved him as much as the two men seemed to love the children that seemed to love them just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter that is a bit shorter than usual. Also this is not proofread so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated, and it would make me very happy if you can tell me your thoughts. I also have a Curious Cat which you can find on my Twitter profile, where you can drop any comments or questions. I'm sorry but I still don't know how to put links here.  
> Thank you so so much for reading my work and thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks!  
> 


End file.
